Cubits
by Orange Burst
Summary: Mello menemukan sebuah persocon alias personal computer misterius yang kemudian ia beri nama Matt.Detnot dengan plot chobits. WARNING: Ketidak sinambungan genre, OOCness. Last chapter updated!
1. Matt:Find Out

**AN**:Supaya sesuai, jangka waktunya diubah sedikit khe khe khe…(apanya yang lucu?)

**DISCLAIMER**:Kalo saya punya detnot ceritanya pasti jadi ngaco dan tokoh utamanya pasti bukan kau-tahu-siapa (bukan Voldemort lho, tau kan?)

**WARNING:**Mungkin disini ato di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada sedikit yaoiness… sedikit kok. Then, mungkin ada sedikit 00Cness,namanya juga fic humor

* * *

Mello melangkah tergesa-gesa di salah satu lorong di Wammy House. Salah satu tangannya menyeret sebuah koper hitam sementara tangan lainya memegang sebatang coklat yang tengah dimakannya. Ia pun berpapasan dengan seorang anak berambut putih. Killuakah ? Atau Inuyashakah ? Ato malahan Kakashi ?Yup, tebakan anda benar, tebakan author salah (author:*mojok di pinggir ruangan*)

" Mello? Kenapa terburu-buru ? Mules ? Bukannya baru kemarin penyakit diaremu sembuh ? " Tanya Near (sok) khawatir." Bukan! Gw sakit ambeien, makanya mau ke dokter gigi! " sahut Mello ketus. Near terdiam sesaat, Mello pun kembali melangkah." Tunggu ! " kata Near sambil menarik salah satu lengan Mello," Kalo ambeien tuh jangan ke dokter gigi, tapi ke dukun sunat…". Mello cengok…'Apaan tuh dukun ?'(Ya iyalah, dukun cuma ada di Indonesia kan?) Tapi dia nggak terima kalo Near aja ngerti arti dukun,masa dia enggak? Maka Mello pun membuka kembali memori dalam otaknya hingga ia teringat dari sebuah buku yang ia colong dari perpustakaan pribadi Watari tertulis : Dukun yaitu sebutan untuk ahli supranatural di Indonesia, tapi ingat! Kita tak boleh mendukung praktek musryik di Indonesia! Rajin shalat, rajin mengaji, rajin dzikir, ingat akhirat, blah blah blah blah (silakan ingat-ingat sendiri kalo AA Gym lagi ceramah).

Mello menepis tangan Near,"… Cuma bercanda Near ," kata Mello setengah tak percaya. Sosok yang selama ini ia iri-kan (bahasa yang aneh…) ternyata percaya dukun! Untuk masalah yang nggak nyambung samasekali lagi! Mello bagikan menemukan setetes air di padang gurun! (nggak nyambung).

" Sudah beberapa ribu hari (baca:beberapa tahun) sejak L meninggal karena Kira. Dulu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dilarang meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Tapi sekarang,aku sudah berusia 15 tahun. Kini aku bisa keluar dari sini dan menghabiskan sisa persediaan coklat L, **sekalian **menyelesaikan kasus Kira ," kata Mello enteng sambil menggigit menggigit silver queen chunky bar yang malang itu (coba dimakan sama author,pasti tuh coklat bahagia deh…*digeplak*). Near hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap curiga seakan penuh tanya (kok jadi lagu…) pada sosok belakang Mello yang perlahan tak tampak lagi dari pandangannya.

Mello Cuma bisa bengong setelah berada di bandara Narita(betul nggak namanya?) di Jepang. Ia memang langsung membeli tiket pesawat ke Jepang karena dari data L yang ia dapatkan, Kira berada di Jepang. Itu berarti L melakukan penyelidikan sampai akhir hayatnya disana. Artinya tempat penyimpanan makanan manis L juga di Jepang…iya kan? Tapi ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang negara ini selain 'negara Jepang Negara yang ada gunung Fujinya'. Apalagi ia betul-betul sendirian sekarang,apa yang harus ia lakukan? (Mello:beli coklat chocoby-nya shincan! Author:Ssst!Diem aja luh!) Jadi,Mello pun memutuskan untuk menemui satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di Jepang…(bukan, bukan perdana menteri Shinzo Abe…)

" Mihael? " Tanya seorang pemuda dengan nada tak percaya saat membuka pintu rumahnya yang dianyam pake kulit pandan (?).Maklum, krisis ekonomi! " Lama tak bertemu ," kata Mello pada 'teman'nya. Sebenarnya mungkin tak bisa dikatakan sebagai 'teman', karena mereka hanya pernah sekali bertemu di pemilihan 'uke' idaman (Mello:nodongin pistol ke author) ah, bukan, maksudnya olimpiade matematika internasional dimana mereka sama-sama menjadi pesertanya.

" Jadi ada apaan lo kesini ?" Tanya pemuda berambut madu itu setelah mempersilakan Mello masuk." Aku kesini untuk menyelidiki kasus Kira ," jawab Mello ," kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencarikanku tempat tinggal, Light ". Light cuma melengos," Apa boleh buat ".

* * *

Mello dan Light pergi ke sebuah rumah kost (?) yang direkomendasikan Light dengan berjalan kaki, karena letaknya memang tak jauh dari situ. Di perjalanan Mello baru menyadari banyak orang yang memakai kuping-kupingan aneh di telinga mereka." Hei,Light, apa disini begitu banyak acara cosplay? Waktu di bandara juga rasanya banyak yang seperti itu ," kata Mello." Kau belum tahu? Mereka disebut persocon, sejenis robot serba bisa. Di Jepang penggunaan mereka sudah lebih banyak daripada komputer. Kurasa sebaiknya kau membeli satu," jelas Light." Nggak usah ya, gw udah punya laptop, mereknya HP dengan windows vista, Pentium dual core, dilengkapi Bluetooth dan blah blah blah…," Mello membanggakan laptop kesayanganya sampe idungnya mekar kayak Pinokio.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di final destination (emang film?) alias tujuan akhir. Tampak di hadapan mereka sebuah rumah kost bergaya Eropa kuno." Disini lumayan enak kok tapi pemiliknya…" belum sempat Light melanjutkan kalimatnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan keluar dengan memakai t-shirt hitam lengan panjang dan blue jeans. Cara jalannya yang sedikit membungkuk mengingatkan Mello pada L." Yagami-kun… lama tak bertemu," kata pemuda itu saat Light mendekatinya." Ya,aku membawa calon penghuni baru. Mihael, kemarilah,ini pemilik rumah kost ," kata Light sembari mengayunkan tangannya.' Emang gw anjing…?!' pikir Mello.

" Namaku Mihael Arwana,panggil saja Mello ," kata Mello. Light cengo." Kok 'Arwana?!' bisiknya pada Mello." Berisik. Tidak bijak kan, kalau aku langsung memberitahukan nama asliku ?" balas Mello, juga dengan berbisik.' Iya,tapi kayak nggak ada nama lain yang lebih bagus gitu ?!' pikir Light. "Ooh,Mello-kun,ya…" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mello sedikit merinding dengan atmosfer yang diciptakan pemuda …agak 'berbeda' dengan orang lain. Mello merasa harus waspada pada pemuda ini. " Namaku Beyond Birthday. Panggil B saja," kata pemuda itu.

Setelah berbagai proses yang ribet dijelasin (dasar author males) Mello kini bisa menikmati kamar barunya. Memang futon disitu lebih keras daripada kasurnya di Wammy house, sehingga ia tak bisa tidur (Heh?Cuma gara-gara itu?dasar manja…Lha?Kan gw yang bikin kayak gitu ya…) Maka Mello mengobrak abrik isi kopernya untuk menemukan laptop tercintanya,supaya dia bisa browser (sejak kapan Mello suka browser?bukannya dia suka brownies?) Tapi…

"WTF?!Mana laptop gw?!" tereak Mello kayak gembel dikejar trantib. Ia pun kalang kabut mencari laptopnya (yang sebetulnya udah pasti nggak ada di kamar itu). Dan butuh waktu 1 jam 17 menit 45 detik bagi seorang jenius seperti Mello unutk mengerti kalo laptopnya ketinggalan. Yup, K-E-T-I-N-G-G-A-L-A-N." Shit…bisa-bisanya gw ninggalin benda yang penting banget buat penyelidikan…"

Untuk mengusir stessnya, Mello pergi ke Indomaret (emang di Jepang ada?) oke, Japanmaret untuk membeli beberapa coklat batangan. Mello pun segera pulang setelah mendapatkan barang yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Inget kata orang tua,' anak gadis nggak baek pulang malem-malem…'(Mello:What?! Anak gadis?! *nodongin senapan *Author:Eh,nggak kok…) Dan Mello melewati komplek perumahan yang ia tahu bisa menjadi jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah kost-nya.

Disana ia melewati bak sampah (?) dan…

" WTF?!Oh Em Ji,apaan tuh?!" jerit Mello bak bencong ngeliat trantib (disini trantib ngetop banget yak?!). Tatapanya tertuju pada bungkus Hello Panda yang sudah kosong… eh, bukan deng, pada sesosok pemuda berambut hijau tua yang 'tertidur' diatas tumpukan sampah memakai jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans yang serupa warnanya.

" Ya ampun salah apa gw,hari pertama di Jepang udah ketemu sama korban pembunuhan, tobat dah, tobat…" bisik Mello pada dirinya sendiri sambil ngumpet di balik tiang listrik entah dari apa. Ia pun mengintip untuk melihat pemuda itu lagi. Kupingnya…."…Ternyata persocon toh…" kata Mello lega. Ia pun kembali melangkah dengan tenang,melewati bak sampah tersebut.

' Ng? Tunggu dulu… mumpung laptop gw ketinggalan,pake aja persocon itu. Toh udah dibuang,iya kan?' pikir Mello.

Maka ia pun mengangkat tubuh persocon tersebut. Dan tanpa Mello sadari sebuah disc bertuliskan huruf L dengan abjad Inggris terjatuh dari baju persocon tersebut." Untung ga ada yang liat, kalo nggak bisa mati malu gw, gendong-gendongan ama cowok, meskipun persocon sih… Tapi tetep aja, yang namaya yaoi fangirls kan banyak dimana-mana " kata Mello entah pada siapa(bicara sendiri?Gila?) Mello melangkah menuju rumah kost-nya meninggalkan disc yang terjatuh tadi.

Akhirnya Mello sampai di rumah kostnya."Nah,gimana caranya mengaktifkan persocon ya?"

**To be continued**

Ripyu?Please?


	2. Matt:On

**DISCLAIMER:** Bosen nulis ginian mlulu... Iya, detnot punya saya... (digibeng)

* * *

BTW, karna kayaknya masih ada readers yang ga tau chobits, saya ceritain garis besarnya deh, biar tambah mudeng... kalo ga suka skip aja...

**summary:** Motosuwa Hideki, cowok rada ndeso yang gaptek nemuin persocon misterius yang (kayaknya) rusak. Persocon itu awalnya cuma ngomong "chii" n ga jelas program di dalemnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Hideki makin nyadar kalo persocon yang dia namain Chii itu bukan persocon biasa, karena punya kemampuan yang diatas persocon lainnya. Bahkan kemampuannya pun cenderung berbahaya. Chii diduga sebagai chobits, series persocon istimewa yang dianggap pionir bagi semua persocon lainnya. Selain Hideki yang pusing mengenai rahasia Chii, Chii sendiri juga bingung karena menaruh perasaan pada Hideki walau ia tahu ia hanya robot dan tidak pantas mencintai manusia... dan gitu deh...!

Chii ternyata punya masa lalu yang ribet trus blah blah blah, dan... tamat. Segitu aja penjelasannya. Sori kalo ada kesalahan, saya juga dah lama ga baca... XP Yosh, Happy reading!

* * *

Mello masih pusing mikirin cara ngaktifin persocon yang ia bawa pulang ke kamar kost-nya.' Dimana-mana kalo ngaktifin benda elektronik kan ada tombol on-nyah... Ini juga gitu kali ya...' pikir Mello. Maka, ia pun sibuk mencari tombol "on" tersebut.

30 menit kemudian...

"Kok ga ada sih ?!" teriak Mello putus asa (untung ga kedengeran yang lain...). Dia udah nyari di daerah kepala, perut, kaki, tangan, bahkan di ketek juga udah dicek!

"Dimana sih ya?! Masa di puser sih?!" kata Mello frustasi. Tapi akhirnya dia ngecek juga bagian puser ituh... " Jyaah~ Boro-boro... pusernya aja ga ada !".Iya kan? Kalo kita pikir-pikir, yang punya puser itu cuma makhluk hidup yang dilahirkan, kan? Secara, puser itu kan bekas terpotongnya tali puser penghubung ibu dan anak pas bayinya lahir, dan blah blah blah...begitulah kata-kata bagian otak Mello yang mengingat bagian pelajaran olah raga (bisa bayangin pelajaran olah raga di Wammy house?).

Setelah beberapa menit lagi menggrepe-grepe (jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak!) tubuh si persocon, Mello akhirnya nyerah dan memutuskan unutk nanya aja ama Light besok pagi.

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari menampakkan sinarnya dengan indah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, anak-anak berlari dengan riangnya, eh, ada truk tuh, anak-anaknya ketabrak... darahnya kemana-mana...(haah, jadi ngelantur!)

Pagi itu Mello mikir (lagi). Tapi kali ini dia mikir gimana caranya ketemu Light. Kalo misalnya dia ke rumahnya si Light, brarti dia mesti gendong persocon itu lagi dong? Ini kan pagi-pagi, pasti udah banyak penggemar yaoi di luar sana, termasuk author! Mello ga mao ambil resiko dikejar-kejar yaoi fangirls, jadi pergi ke rumah Light dengan ngebawa persocon bukanlah jalan keluar. Tapi gimana cara nanyanya kalo persoconya ga dibawa?

Mendadak diatas kepala Mello muncul lampu minyak (kenapa lampu minyak?soalnya kita harus hemat listrik...). "Pake telpon aja! Hape gw kan ada triji-nyah, jadi si Light tetep bisa ngeliat tuh persocon! Gw emang pinter... He he he he he..." kata Mello narsis plus promosi hape plus ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng (udah kayak pijet, banyak plusnya...)

Mello pun meraih hape-nya dan menekan nomor Light. "...Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan, makanya kerja, jangan males biar bisa beli pulsa...". Sebelum kata-kata operator yang menusuk bagai jarum itu berlanjut, Mello buru-buru memutus telponnya."Ngeselin banget sih, suara operatornya, tau gini gw ga pake kartu Empati deh..." keluh Mello.

Di saat-saat kayak gini, otak psycho Mello kambuh. Bukan, dia nggak bakal mutilasi tuh persocon supaya bisa demasukkin ke dalem tas, tapi... "Mendingan nih persocon badannya gw tekuk-tekuk aja supaya bisa dimasukkin ke dalem koper!".(...)

Setelah sejam Mello mempraktekkan ketrampilan origami-nya, akhirnya tu persocon bisa muat juga ditaro di dalem koper." Huff akhirnya muat juga..."."Apanya yang muat ?"

Deng Deng Deng! (lebai mode:ON)

" Beyond ?! Sejak kapan lo ada di kamar gw ?!" kata Mello histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idung Beyond yang bebas dari upil." Sejak 'akhirnya muat juga..' .Abis gw penasaran sih... Ada bunyi kreekk, kreekkk di kamar lo, jadi gw masuk aja..." Kata Beyond santai." Emang itu suara apaan sih ?". Mello langsung bingung,masa dia bilang 'Iya, itu tuh suara sendi persocon yang kupatahin supaya muat di dalem koper, moga aja sendinya bisa bener lagi...' masa gitu sih?

"Jadi kenapa ?"

"Eh... soalnya... gw lagi... ng... latian gigit es batu buat pentas debus !" jawab Mello ngasal." Emang pentas debus ada acara ngegigit es batu ?".' Sial! Beyond ternyata lebih pinter daripada yang gw duga!' kata Mello (dalem ati tentunya). Emang lo kira Beyond sebego apa Mel ...?

" Tauk tuh! Debus model baru katanya, kan lebih aman daripada pake golok ato semacemnya... gitu deh !" Mello kembali membeol... eh, membual. Kali ini Beyond he-eh he-eh aja, padahal dalem ati ' Ih... emang dia pikir gw sebego apa sih bisa ketipu? Sebego author yang bikin fic ini? ( author:eh,apa kata lo?! Beyond:APA?!*bawa piso dapur* author:Eh... nggak jadi... pis men!)yah, tapi kasian nih anak.. gw biarin aja deh...' lanjutan dari pikiran Beyond (?).

Dan setelah Beyond selesei bersilaturahmi-an ama Mello, dia langsung cabut untuk ngelanjutin pacaran ama "ichigo" di kamarnya.

"Nah,akhirnya gw bisa peri dengan tenang... UUUGGGH!!!" omongan Mello nggak kesampean begitu dia nyoba ngangkat koper yang berisi persocon itu. Persocon itu terasa jauuuh lebih berat dari yang kemaren, kira-kira jauhnya 2 km lah... "Buset dah... Nih persocon kagak dikasih makan apa-apa aja dalem sehari langsung jadi berat banget gini... kok bisa ya...?"

Mello pun berjuang ke rumah Light dengan semangat 45 sebelom masehi dengan menggeret kopernya yang buset-berat-banget itu. Orang-orang yang lewat cuma mikir 'ni cowo ganteng-ganteng bawa gajah laut kali ya....' atau 'Ih serem amat, ni cowok pasti lagi bawa-bawa korban mutilasi Ronny Buldozzer deh...; dan berbagai negatip tingking lainnya.

* * *

" Eh... dateng lagi lo Mel... Tampanglo kok kayak benang sih? Kusut..." kata Light di depan pintu rumahnya." Lo... tamu dateng bukannya disambut...." keluh Mello dengan nada ala pelari 100 km yang lawan tandingnya singa disuruh nyanyi mendadak di ragunan." Ada apaan lagi lo kesini?".Maka tanpa basa-basi Mello langsung membuka dan menunjukkan isi kopernya di ruang tamu Light.

" Astagfirullah !!"

" Makanya, gw mo nanya sama lo, jadi..."

" Ya ampyun Mel... lo baru sehari di Jepang udah ngebunuh orang?!"

" Hah? Dia ini kan..."

" Dimasukkin dalem koper pula... sadis lo, sadis..."

" Gini lho..."

" Sejak kapan otak psycho lo jadi balik gini? Tobat Mel, tobat...!"

" Light..." kesabaran Mello mulai low bat.

" Ah! Apa jangan-jangan lo ketularan Beyond Birthday?!"

" Beyond? Emang dia kenapa?" Mello mengangkat sebelah alisnya (mang dia punya alis?*Digeplak Mello*)

" Yaah.. Dia kan rada-rada psycho gitu.. Apalagi dulu dia sering ngebunuhin orang..."

" JADI, ELO BIKIN GW NGE-KOST AMA PEMBUNUH?!"

" Eh... ups..."

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan yang ga penting dan cuma diminatin ama hewan-hewan sirkus karena itu, bagi anda yang merasa bukan hewan-hewan sirkus *dikemplang* kita skip aja bagian ini...

Setelah menjelaskan sampe bibirnya jadi kayak Tukul Light bisa juga ngerti maksud Mello. Setelah itu, sama seperti Mello kemaren Light mulai menggrepe-grepe badan si persocon. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil.

" Kok nggak bisa ya? Kayaknya gw udah nyari di tempat-tempat tombol ON persocon biasanya..." kata Light sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang kaya akan ketombe dan kutu (Light:APA KATA LOE?!). "Kayaknya persocon ini rusak deh.." tambah Light." Iya, ya... Kalo nggak rusak mana mungkin dibuang..." kata Mello dengan kecewa." Kayaknya lo mesti balikin dia ke tempat sampah deh ," usul Light.

Mello menggeret koper berisi persocon rusak itu kembali ketempat sampah yang kemarin. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan si persocon keluar dari kopernya lalu membetulkan sendinya yang bengkok-bengkok (-.-;). Setelah selesai ia meninggalkan persocon itu di tempatnya semula sebelum akhirnya berjalan pulang...

Di tiap langkahnya Mello merasa makin bersalah. Mungkin karena persocon tadi begitu mirip dengan manusia... Apalagi wajah persocon tadi... entah kenapa terasa tidak asing...

Mello membuka pintu kamar kost-nya dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali kopernya untuk mencoba kembali berbagai cara untuk mengaktifkan persocon itu. Yup, Mello tidak jadi membuangnya karena ia bukan mentega... ehm, maksudnya tidak tega...

Mello baru menyadari sekarang kalau ternyata ada kalung rosary tergantun di leher persocon itu. ' Aneh... kalung ini terlihat mahal... Kenapa pemiliknya tak mengambilanya dulu sebelum membuang persocon ini?' pikir Mello sambil mencermati rosary itu. Ternyata ada ukiran kata-kata di belakangnya. " Mail... Jeevas...?" Mello membaca kata-kata itu.'Mail? Surat? Apa maksudnya?'

Mendadak Mello hampir serangan jantung (lebai deh...) pas denger suara kayak deruman mesin yamaha mio di dekatnya. Suara tadi berasal dari... persocon itu...! Perlahan ia menggerakkan kakinya dan membuka mata untuk menatap "tuan" barunya untuk pertama kali...

**To be Continued**

Komentar?kritikan?pujian?Celaan?Pokoknya review XD !


	3. Matt:Given Name

**DISCLAIMER**:Death Note punya dobel T.O., Chobits punya CLAMP

* * *

Persocon itu mendekat ke arah Mello, membuat cowok yang lagi kaget-kagetnya itu terkesiap. "Ka...kau..." Mello bingung untuk bicara. Persocon itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Karna bingung, Mello mutusin untuk langsung konsultasi sama Beyond. Katanya disini kan persocon udah umum, jadi Beyond juga pasti tahu sesuatu tentang persocon kan?

Melllo mengetok pintu kamar Beyond. Ciit Ciit Citt. Mello cuma sweatdrop ama bunyi ketukan pintu Beyond. Tampaknya pintu itu memang dibuat dari bahan tertentu jadi kalo diketok bunyinya kayak gitu (dari bahan apa? Silakan bayangkan sendiri). Tapi yang pasti setelah mengetuk beberapa kali tanpa mendapat jawaban, Mello menyimpulkan bahwa sang pemilik pastilah sedang keluar rumah.

Akhirnya Mello membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan persocon itu mengobrak-abrik dan menginjak persediaan coklatnya hingga sebagian berbentuk seperti *** dan tak bisa dimakan lagi.

"GYAAAH!!! Coklat gw~!!!" Mello pun langsung meratapi coklat-coklatnya yang telah meniggalkannya kedunia sana yang tak bisa dijangkaunya.... Mello pun berbalik kearah si persocon yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan inosen seakan tanpa dosa. Mello pun berniat membentak persocon yang telah "membunuh" coklat-coklatnya tercinta, "kau...!!". Si persocon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello. "Kau! Seenaknya saja menghancurkan coklat-coklatku! Mereka sangat berharga bagiku, kau tahu!". Persocon itu memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tampaknya ia tak mengerti kata-kata Mello. Mello pun melanjutkan," Kau... tidak mengeti? Hhh... kau benar-benar rusak... Harusnya aku tak usah memungutmu sekalian, merepotkan saja...". Persocon itu terhenyak. Ia lalu menarik lengan baju Mello dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

Entah kenapa Mello jadi teringat pada orang tuanya yang dulu membuangnya hingga ia berakhir di wammy house. Ia ingat bagaimana saat ayahnya membentak dan menganiayanya, sedangkan ibunya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Saat itu Mello masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami alasannya. Yang pasti, entah kenapa perasaan Mello saat terakhir kali melihat punggung orang tuanya bangkit kembali. Dia benar-benar tak ingin ditinggalkan...

Mello tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika persocon itu mempererat genggamannya pada lengan baju Mello (coba leher, udah kecekek kale...). Mello pun mengerti, pasti sebenarnya persocon ini pun bisa mengerti kata-katanya, meskipun persocon ini tampak tak bisa bicara.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa persocon punya program perasaan atau tidak, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak ingin sendirian. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membuangmu". Persocon itu tampak tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Mello erat-erat. Membuat Mello kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membentur meja yang ada di belakangnya dan menyebabkan benjol semi-permanen (-.-;).

* * *

Mello memutuskan untuk mencoba mempelajari persoconnya sendiri, dengan cara mengajaknya bicara. "Jadi, kau itu punya program apa saja? Atau setidaknya, kau persocon tipe apa?" Mello mulai mengintrogasi tersangka (?). Persocon itu hanya menatap Mello dan mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. "Aaargh!! Apa kau tak punya program berbicara?! Sudah sekitar 10 menit aku mencoba menanyaimu, tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun!!" Mello mulai frustasi. 'Udah deh, gw kerumah Light aja... Nanya ama dia' pikir Mello. Mello pun memutuskan untuk membawa persocon itu juga. Tapi tentu saja kali ini Mello tak harus menggendong atau mematahkan sendinya supaya muat dimasukkin koper, kan persocon itu bisa jalan sendiri.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata Mello sambil memakai jaket kulitnya. Persocon itu hanya memandang Mello lekat-lekat. "Oh iya, kau tidak mengerti omonganku ya...". Tapi, persocon itu berdiri. 'Heh? Jangan-jangan dia mengerti?' pikir Mello. Mello pun keluar kamar. Persocon itu mengikuti langkah Mello. Mello pun tersenyum. Setidaknya, walau tak bisa membalas omongannya sepertinya persocon itu bisa mengerti omongannya.

Tapi ketika Mello keluar dari bangunan rumah kost, persocon itu tak mengikutinya. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Mello berbalik. "Kenapa? Ayo sini," Mello mengayunkan tangannya seakan memanggil anjingnya (ketularan Light?). Persocon itu mengkerutkan alisnya,tanda penolakan. "Nggak pa-pa, ayo sini," Mello menarik si persocon untuk keluar. Tapi persocon itu tetap bertahan pada posisinya. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau nggak mungkin takut pada dunia luar kan?". Tentu saja persocon itu tak menjawab. "Ayo! Atau kau mau kutinggal?". Persocon itu terhenyak. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil memicingkan matanya.

Tapi baru sampai gerbang, persocon itu memejamkan matanya dan berhenti melangkah. "Ada apa lagi?". Persocon itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan langkahnya.

Setelah berlangkah-langkah, akhirnya perjuangan pergerakan rakyat Indonesia telah sampai pada... (lha.. kok nyasar ke pembukaan UUD?) Pokoknya Mello n persoconnya dah nyampe di rumah Light. Preeet~ Preeet~. Mello membunyikan bel rumah Ligh yang dicolong dari lonceng kebo di kampungnya yang sakit AlwaysKentut Syndrome. Alhasil jadi gitu deh bunyinya. Light pun membukakan pintu.

Mello menceritakan semuanya tentang si persocon....

"Jadi persocon ini tuh bla bla bla bla bla bla bla....." Mello mangap-mangap menjelaskan bak ikan mas kelelep. Light cengo. "Jadi gimana menurut lo?" tanya Mello. "Gimana apanya?! Lo njelasin cuman bla bla bla doang," protes Light. "Ah, lo tu bego apa tolol sih?! Gw tuh harus njelasin cara cepet supaya author ga repot ngetik banyak!". "Udah, jelasin aja yang bener!". Mello menghela nafas, nyabar-nyabarin diri, trus kemudian di menjelaskan secara panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas, jadi kita skip aja...

* * *

Light manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Mello yang panjang kali.... haah! Pokoknya sekarang kita dengerin aja debat (capres) mereka.

"Jadi menurut lo gimana?" Mello kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin persocon ini emang beda ama persocon kebanyakan," jawab Light.

"Kalo gitu gimana caranya dia biar bisa bicara?"

"Mestinya sih semua persocon dilengkapi beberapa program dasar, termasuk program bicara, tapi karena persocon ini 'seken' jadi yah... ga bisa diharepin," Light menjelaskan.

"Kalo gitu gw mesti beli programnya? Belinya yang kayak gimana?"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Kita kan nggak tau dia persocon tipe yang kayak gimana..."

Sementara dua perjaka ting ting (ga nyambung) itu masih asyik berdebat, si persocon malah asik memainkan psp Light.

"Oh, iya.. kita coba aja hubungin ke tipi... persocon kan bisa dihubungin ke tipi, jadi kita bisa ngeliat program dalemnya," usul Light yang otaknya mulai blink blink lagi kayak lampu disko. Light pun mengeluarkan kabel dari kuping Matt yang berbentuk seperti kucing dan menyambungkannya ke alah satu colokan tipi. Tipi itu nyala dan menunjukkan... DATA BLANK begitulah tulisan yang muncul di layar televisi.

"Aneh, kalo gini sih kayaknya seluruh data dan seluruh programnya udah diapus..." kata Light.

"Udah diapus? Minimal dia masih punya program dasar kan? Meskipunga punya program bicara, mestinya dia masih punya program jalan kan?"

"Yah, mestinya sih begitu..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mestinya'?"

"Yaah..."

"GAME OVER". Mendadak pembicaraan Light dan Mello terusik oleh suara dari game yang dimainkan si persocon. "Tuh! Dia aja bisa punya program main game!" Mello menunjuk persoconnya. 'Nih persocon, program ngomong aja ga ada, tapi punya program buat maen game...' pikir Light.

"Terserah deh, tapi yang pasti nggak ada tanda-tanda adanya program pada persocon ini, atau... dia memang bisa bergerak tanpa program..." Light mulai memakai pose 'berpikir'.

"Emang bisa bergerak tanpa program?"

"Makanya itu gw lagi mikir!" Light malah sewot ndiri.

"Yah, minimal kita mesti tau dia persocon tipe apa, jadi kita tau program apa aja yang cocok untuknya," Ligh mencopot kabel persocon dari tipi dan mulai menyambungkan ke laptopnya. CRASH. Layar laptop mati seketika. "WTH?! Kenapa nih laptop gw?!"

Dan akhirnya setelah diutak-atik sedemikian rupa, laptop Light tetep nggak bisa idup lagi... "Yaah, persocon gw gimana dong?" tanya Mello menunjuk persoconnya. "Palalu persocon! Sekarang laptop gw rusak nih...! Huwaaa~!" Light malah nangis bombay. Sementara persocon itu masih anteng dengan gamenya.

"Ah, gini aja deh! Gw punya kenalan ahli gini-ginian (maksudnya persocon ama komputer) lo coba kesana buat minta bantuan nyelidikin persocon lo sekalian perbaikin laptop gw yang rusak!!" kata Light nyembur-nyembur pas setelah kata 'laptop'. "Ya udah, dimana alamatnya?" tanya Mello. "Di Jln Bojong Kenyot Indah Raya C3b/23 Rt 11 Rw 9 Kecamatan Kentut Sari Blok 14D di perumahan Cipularang Indah Kalimantan Tenggara 13310". Mello cengok, nggak cuma karna ngomong Light yang cepet banget, tapi juga alamatnya yang unik banget. "Ulangin lagi dong!". "Ah payah lo! Segitu aja ga bisa nginget! Malu ama anak kecil yang kata di tipi!" Light mengingatkan iklan yang di tipi itu, kalian tau ga? "Siapa yang bisa inget kalo lu jelasinnya kayak mbah dukun kumur-kumur gitu?! Ulang lagi!" Mello mengeluarkan buku catetannya yang mirip catetan Steve di Blues Clues. Light pun mengulang alamat barusan. "Ok, sip," Mello meletakkan catatannya kembali di tasnya. Sementara Light menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada mata persocon itu saat ia menyebutkan alamat tadi.

"Hei, coba sebutkan alamat tadi," kata Light pada si persocon, membuat Mello kebingungan. Persocon itu membuka mulutnya, "Bojong Kenyot Indah Raya C3b/23 Rt 11 Rw 9 Kecamatan Kentut Sari Blok 14D di perumahan Cipularang Indah Kalimantan Tenggara 13310". Di luar dugaan, si persocon bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. "Ap... dia bisa..." Mello cengo (lagi). "Persocon memang dilengkapi program daftar kontak, soalnya persocon bisa internet, telepon, dan e-mail kalo diatur," jelas Light. "Tapi.. dia kan ga bisa bicara!" sergah Mello. "Kurasa dia menyimpan rekaman suaraku dan mengubah frekuensinya sesuai suaranya sendiri, dengan kata lain....". "Dengan kata lain?" Mello makin penasaran. "Sepertinya persocon ini masih menyimpan program 'self learning', dengan kata lain dia bisa melakukan segala dengan cara belajar, tanpa program. Tapi tentu saja untuk fitur tertentu kau harus membeli programnya".

"Begitu... ya udah, aku berangkat ya," Mello menarik Matt yang masih nempel ama PSPnya (Light:Psp gw tau!!)

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Mel, sebaiknya lo ati-ati jagain tuh persocon dari Beyond,ok?" saran Light.

"E... emang napa?"

"Beyond itu punya semacem trauma gitu ama yang namanya persocon, jadi kalo di ampe tau di rumah kostnya ada persocon... yah... psychonya kumat deh. Jangankan persocon, lo juga bakal ikut dicincang kali".

Mello hanya bisa menelan ludah. 'untung tadi gw ga jadi nanya ama Beyond...' batinnya.

* * *

Mello pun keluar untuk pergi ke rumah kenalan Light yang disebutkan tadi dengan membawa persoconnya dan komputer Light yang rencananya mau diservice sekalian. Ternyata, alamat yang dimaksud tadi benar-benar ada dan merupakan kawasan rumah elit. Bahkan, rumah yang dituju Mwllo adalah rumah paling besar di daerah situ.

Mello pun menekan tombol intercom. "Siapa?" tanya sesorang bersuara tinggi lewat intercom. "Aku Mello, ingin bertemu dengan ehmm..." Mello lupa bertanya siapa pemilik rumah itu, gawat... "Oh, Mello-san? Tadi saya sudah menerima telepon dari Light-san bahwa anda akan datang. Tapi sayang sekali mendadak tadi tuan ada urusan mendadak dan tak ada di rumah," kata suara intercom (?) itu dengan sopan. "Begitu? Baiklah, besok aku akan kembali," balas Mello.

* * *

Mello dan persocon itu kembali ke rumah kost dengan selamat sentosa tanpa cacat apapun dan nggak ketemu ama yaoi fans... (keterangan ga penting)

Mello menatap persoconnya yang masih lekat dengan psp yang tadi dipinjami Light. Katanya toh dia sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Mello merasa ia akan menyukai 'mainan' barunya ini. Mello tersenyum (senyum cheshire cat) dan membelai kepala persoconnya secara reflek, membut persocon itu menoleh padanya. "Kurasa akan menarik untuk mengajarimu banyak hal, ehm.." Belum memutuskan nama untuknya. Mendadak Mello teringat pada'nya'. Ya, 'dia' yang telah menyita perhatian Mello selama 2 tahun. Tapi itu masa lalu...

"Matt". Persocon itu mendongak, menatap Mello tepat di matanya. "Namamu Matt. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan nama itu, mengerti?". Persocon itu tersenyum lebar dan Memeluk Mello erat. "Ukh... sepertinya kau hobi sekali memeluk,ya.." Mello sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Matt melepaskan diri dari Mello dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Matt," katanya. Ia lalu menunjuk Mello. "Eh? Kau menanyakan namaku?" tanya Mello. "Nama.." balas Matt pendek. Mello tersenyum, "aku Mihael". Mello secara reflek menyebutkan nama aslinya. "Mi... hael... Mihael!" Matt menunjuk Mello. Entah kenapa Mello merasa senang saat Matt memanggil namanya. "Benar," ia mengelus kepala Matt.

Matt tersenyum riang lalu menunjuk meja, "Mihael!". "Hah?". Matt menunjuk lampu,"Mihael!". "Tu.. tunggu Matt! Itu sih...!". "Mihael! Mihael! Mihael!" Matt menunjuk semua benda di kamar itu. "BUKAAAN~!".

Mello pun langsung mengerti, mengajari Matt takkan semudah mengajari 'Matty'nya yang dulu...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN:** Emang banyak yang saya ubah dari chobits cerita aslinya, misalnya tombol pengaktifan aslinya sebenernya ada di 'itu'nya (silakan gunakan imajinasi anda). Dan masih banyak lagi plot yang bakal melenceng, tapi intinya sama. Yaudah, membaca brarti meripyu, klik ijo2 dibawah!


	4. Matt:checked out

**DISCLAIMER: **Takeshi Obata plus Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

Badan Mello terasa sakit-sakit ketika ia bangun keesokan paginya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya tidur Matt berantakan,menendang-nendang seenaknya kayak Ronaldo ato kadang bertukar peran jadi bolanya dengan mengelinding kesana kemari. Kok ada sih yang nginstalin program 'mengigau' atau 'rese pas tidur' sama persocon ini? Meskipun begitu, Mello tentunya takkan tega menyuruh Matt tidur di lantai walau ia persocon. Akibatnya kini tulang-tulang Mello berbunyi seperti besi karatan kalo digerakin. Kalo bunyinya dibandingin ama suara jangkrik kecekek juga nggak beda jauh tuh... Badannya juga jadi biru-biru... kuning-kuning, ijo-ijo, di langit yang biruuu... (lha?)

Mello menggeliat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menguap lebar-lebar, pemandangan yang mengingatkan kita pada spesies bernama ulat bulu di discovery channel. Dan seketika itu pula Matt membuka matanya.

"Ohayou, Mihael!!" kata Matt riang sambi mendekap tubuh Mello erat-erat.

"O.... ohayo..." Mello tak bisa berkata-kata dengan normal, entah karena dipeluk terlalu erat atau karena gugup oleh Matt yang mendadak memeluknya... Ato emang dia gagu? (author dikeroyok Mello FG). 'Tapi dia sudah bisa mengucapkan salam, berarti program belajarnya sudah mulai bekerja,' pikir Mello sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Matt perlahan.

Mello pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Light untuk meminkam CD software yang mungkin bisa diinstal ke persoconnya. Kalau tidak salah cowok itu juga punya persocon kan? 'Lumayan, sekalian numpang makan, napas ama boker gratisan... khukhukhukhu...' pikir Mello nista.

Maniak coklat itu pun celingukan ke luar, memastikan ada Beyond atau tidak. Tentunya ia tak mau ambil resiko persoconnya dimutilasi kan? Dan sepanjang penglihatan Mello yang nggak terlalu panjang, cuma 7,9765 cm (ditabok), tidak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilih kost-kostan itu di rumah. Sepertinya ia sedang keluar (lagi).

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Mello pun membawa persoconnya itu keluar seperti peternak menggiring domba. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Matt terlihat enggan keluar rumah. 'Apa ada program persocon yang membuatnya tidak suka keluar rumah?' pikir Mello.

"Ada apa lagi Matt? Kau tidak suka outdoor?"

Matt mengeleng perlahan. "Tapi akan terasa sakit... disini..." Matt berkata lirih sambil menunjuk matanya. Mello mengerutkan kening, 'Apa persocon ini punya mata yang sensitif?'.

Karena takut malah akan terjadi apa-apa pada sistem penglihatan persoconnya, Mello pun mencari kacamata hitam atau apalah yang bisa melindungi mata persoconnya dari sinar mentari siang yang menyengat layaknya tawon pada musim kawin (?).

Setelah mengrepe-grepe tas ranselnya yang isinya didominasi majalah trubus(?), dan coklat-coklat murahan serebu seraup (author: hah? beli dimana tuh? dimana?) Mello hanya menemukan sebuah goggle berwarna putih dengan lensa oranye gelap.

'Hmmm... lensanya cukup untuk menghalau sinar matahari... pakai ini sajalah, daripada nggak ada?' batin Mello sambil memakaiakan goggle itu pada Matt yang terlihat senang menerimanya.

'Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa gw bawa goggle yak? Emangnya gw ada rencana berenang pas berkemas di wammy house waktu itu? Ah, bodo ah...' pikir Mello yang tidak sadar telah mencuri goggle itu dari seseorang untuk mengerjainya dulu tanpa dosa.

"Arigatou, Mihael," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum cerah (penonton: uhh, silau~!! Sedia payung sebelum hujan!! -?-). Dan saat itu hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak Mello, 'manis...'.

* * *

Setelah menempuh setengah perjalanan ke rumah Light, barulah Mello siuman... ehm, sadar kalau dia punya utang... (Mello: Nggak usah dibahas deh!! Author:Protes mlulu, tak potong gajimu ntar!) oke, kalau dia mesti ke rumah 'si ahli persocon' yang waktu itu dibicarakan Light. Mello pun langsung menuju ke alamat rumah yang memang tak terlupakan (saking anehnya) itu.

"**NEAR???!!!!**" teriakan Mello yang mampu menggetarkan hati sekaligus perabot rumah di sekitarnya itu langsung menggema begitu ia berkunjung kembali ke rumah itu dan mengetahui siapa 'si ahli komputer' yang dimaksud Light.

"Mello," panggil Near balik secar datar sambil memilin ujung rambut ikalnya yang kalo sekilas kita liat kayak kain pel (lha iya toh?).

"NEAR!!"

"Mello".

"NEAR!!"

"Melon.... eh, Mello."

"Matt!" kata Matt riang sambil mengankat tangannya. Kok jadi saut-sautan sih?

"Kenapa kau ada di Jepang?!" gerutu Mello sambil menuding Near dengan mata membelalak layaknya sorang anak yang baru pertama kali melihat anjing laut (pesan moral:anak baik tidak boleh menuding orang sembarangan...).

"Setelah Mello pergi ke Jepang, kupikir apa salahnya kalau saya juga pergi?" kata Near kalem. "Lagipula, mainan pokemon dan gundam disini lebih banyak daripada di Inggris". Mello langsung SWT, 'Itukah alasan sebenarnya?' tanpa sadar tujuan utamanya pergi ke Jepang juga sebenarnya untuk merampas sisa coklat L.

"Lalu? Ada apa Mello datang kesini?"

"Persoconku... aku disuruh Light untuk memintamu mengeceknya tipenya".

"Kalau Light sampai meninta saya mengecek tipenya saja... kelihatannya ini bukan persocon sembarangan, ya..." kata Near pelan. "Eh?". "Ah, tidak. Kalian semua, kemarilah," Near memanggil seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa.

Tak lama munculan beberapa persocon cantik nan seksi, kalo diumpamain yah, kayak Aming lahh... (author ditimpukin). Mello aja langsung cengo bisa-bisa nya Near yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang polos, baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin sholat dan mengaji (?) bisa punya persocon layaknya Miyabi, ada lebih dari 5 biji pula!

Dengan cekatan Near pun memasangkan kabel-kabel data kesembilan persocon itu dengan Matt secara sekaligus. Dan apa yang terjadi? Satu-persatu semua persocon itu pun tumbang karena overload.

"Apa? Kenapa begini?" Mello keheranan melihat para persocon itu 'drop' sementara Matt sendiri terlihat baik-baik saja dan tetap anteng di kursinya.

"Memang bukan persocon sembarangan ya..." ujar Near.

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengecek programnya". Mendadak sang pemilik suara, seorang wanita berambut silvery blonde (bukan silver queen lho) muncul sambil memperlihatkan kabel datanya. Mello terhenyak. Wanita ini begitu mirip dengan manusia.... tapi dia juga persocon... kan?

"Tapi, Lidner-san... Kalau kau juga sampai _drop_..." protes Near sambil menoleh ke arah persocon yang masih belum bisa dinyalakan lagi. Lidner, sang persocon hanya tersenyum, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada saya. Tuan pun ingin mengetahui programnya kan?".

Near mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi...". "Tidak apa-apa". Lidner menyambungkan kabel datanya dengan Matt. Selama beberapa menit ia mulai mengolah dan mencoba menverifikasi data Matt, namun...

Crash!! percikan api muncul di kabel data Lidner hingga persocon itu oleng. "Lidner-san..?" tanya Near khawatir sambik menahan tubuh Lidner. "Saya... saya tidak apa-apa.... Hanya ada beberapa data yang rusak... Saya akan mengembalikannya nanti dengan program back-up," Lidner berusaha menenangkan pemiliknya.

"Lalu? Ada sesuatu yang kau dapat mengenai persocon itu?" tanya Near.

Lidner menggeleng. "Tidak... maaf, tapi program anak ini sepertinya diberi sistem proteksi tertentu...".

"Sistem proteksi yang bahkan tidak bisa ditembus persocon berprogram penyelidik seperti Lidner... sepertinya Matt bukan persocon biasa," tukas Near.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"_Mails_..." kata Near. "Ada gosip tertentu mengenai persocon legendaris yang disebut _Mails_..."

Mello pun teringat dengan tulisan dibalik rosary yang waktu itu dikenakan Matt... 'Mail Jeevas'. "Matt... persocon legendaris?".

"Entahlah," Near angkat bahu. "Kebenaran gosip itu juga belum terbukti".

Mello menghela nafas dalam perjalanannya pulang. Akhirnya ia tak berhasil mengetahui apa-apa dari persoconnya. "Assalamualaikum..." ucap Mello begitu masuk rumah. Sejak kapan Mello jadi muslim?

"Oh, welkom, welkom!" sambut Beyond nggank nyambung. Tunggu... Beyond...? Mello langsung keringet bantet+ keringet dingin.

"Mihael? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Matt menunjukkan kembali eksintesinya yang sempat terlupakan. Kata-kata Light pun terus menggema bak kaset rusak dalam kepala Mello, _Kalo liat persocon bakalan dimutilasi.... Kalo liat persocon bakal dimutilasi... kalo liat persocon bakal... _udah ah, author capek ngetiknya...

"Hm? Siapa itu, Mello-kun?" Beyond menunjuk Matt.

Habislah sudah. Tambah lagi dong! (mang makanan?)

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Maap klo kelamaan apdet, hehehe.... humornya berkurang yak... maap, tapi emang mungkin cerita ini dikembangin jadi lebih serius lagi... **Review!!**


	5. Matt:Dressed up

**DISCLAIMER:** Walaupun ternyata Noordin M. Top itu yaoi(?), walaupun ayam tetanggga sebelah menelurkan anak buaya, tetep aja saya ga punya Detnot~

* * *

"Ah... dia persocon, ya?" Beyond baru menyadarinya setelah mengamati telinga Matt.

'Mampus gw... si Mamat bakal dimutilasi... trus dibuang ke kali... trus mengambang bersama lele kuning...' pikir Mello yang kalut seenaknya menyimpulkan masa depan Matt.

"Siapa... namamu?". Diluar dugaan, Beyond tidak menampakan reaksi-reaksi psycho-nya...?

"Matt. Mihael yang memberikannya," jawab Matt sambil tersenyum polos. Sementara itu Mello masih kejet-kejet dalem ati, was-was apa yang bakal dilakukan Beyond pada Matt.

"Hmm, Matt huh?" Seringai mencurigakan mulai tampak di wajah Beyond, menyebabkan Mello makin kejang-kejang dan komplikasi(?). Beyond pun menepuk pundak Mello, membuat pemuda itu nyaris terlonjak saking kagetnya; dan berkata, "Kau beruntung punya persocon yang bagus, Mello-kun. Tapi kelihatannya kau harus lebih sering mengganti bajunya".

Mello menoleh ke arah Matt. Bajunya memang belum pernah diganti semenjak ditemukan di tempat sampah waktu itu. "Ah, benar juga...".

"Persocon memang tidak berkeringat, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak harus mengganti bajunya," saran Beyond sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya. Mello hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. 'Begitu saja? Tidak dimutilasi atau apa? Dia juga tidak menunjukkan reaksi tidak suka atau apa...'. Begitu tersadar dari pemikirannya, Mello buru-buru menarik Matt ke kamar mereka, khawatir kalo mendadak psycho-nya Beyond kambuh lagi

"Hufh... untung aja... tadi gw udah stress Matt bakalan dibelah-belah jadi 56 bagian..." gumam Mello lego sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak kok, Matt. Hehehe," Mello takut persoconnya menderita cacat mental kalau sampai dia tahu ada kemungkinan dia bakal dimutilasi.

* * *

Esoknya, Mello memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan meninggalkan Matt di rumah. Pasalnya pekerjaan yang Mello akan lakukan sudah pasti sesuatu yang illegal dan akan menyebabkannya mengambil resiko punya banyak musuh, akan beresiko bagi Matt kalau ia sering terlihat bersama Mello. Bisa saja dia dijadikan umpan, tawanan, atau semacamnya, meskipun hanya persocon. Tapi tentu saja Mello pun ragu meninggalkan Matt sendirian bersama si psycho satu ini, ia kan tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Beyond jika ia meninggalkan mereka berdua saja... (kok kesannya si Mamat kayak anak gadis yang masih perawannya Mello? -.-;)

"Pokoknya, Matt..." pesan Mello sebelum ia keluar, "jaga jarak minimal 10 meter sama Beyond, kalau dia udah menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, langsung kabur! Ini menyangkut keamananmu sendiri! Ngerti?!".

Matt tersenyum dan mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti pada apa yang dibicarakan Mello. Walaupun masih diliputi rasa resah dan gelisah -halah- pada akhirnya Mello tetap harus meninggalkan persoconnya, "Baiklah, ingat, jaga dirimu".

"Itterasai..." jawab Matt, membuat Mello terhenyak. Darimana lagi ia mempelajari kosakata 'selamat jalan' itu?

"Ya, aku pergi," balas Mello sambil mengacak rambut persoconnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Di tengah kesendiriannya, Matt hanya bisa menatap kosong langit lepas dibalik jendela jendela kamar. Terasa ada yang kurang jika pemiliknya tidak ada... "Sebelum senja tiba, Mihael tidak akan pulang..." gumamnya lirih.

Mendadak Matt mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menyebabkan persocon itu teralih dari pemikirannya tadi dan menoleh ke arah pintu. "Beyond-san?". Yang bersangkutan pun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hei, Matt. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu...".

* * *

Begitu prosesnya menjadi anggota mafia yang tak bisa dijelaskan satu persatu kegiatannya selesai, Melllo buru-buru kembali ke rumah kost. Ia mencemaskan Matt, perasaannya tidak enak... padahal biasanya enak... rasa coklat... (ha?)

"Matt!!" panggilnya kayak emak keilangan kakek(?) begitu membuka pintu kamar kostnya. Dan Mello pun langsung tertegun begitu melihat Matt.... tanpa baju atasan.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 menit untuk membuat Mello tersadar dari kecengoannya. " Ma... Matt? Kenapa kau melepas bajumu?!" kata Mello sambil buru-buru memakaikan bajunya kembali. Walaupun tubuh Matt persocon cowok, Mello merasa tidak enak tubuh persoconnya yang kayak ikan teri itu (Mail: Maksud?!!).

"Okaeri, Mihael," sambut Matt. Mello pun reflek membalas, "Ah, ya, tadaima... eh bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu, Matt?!".

"Beyond san yang menyuruh untuk mencoba ini," kata Matt sambil menunjuk tumpukan pakaian. "Ini semua... diberikan Beyond?" tanya Mello. Memang, pakaian Mello sedikit kurang pas dengan ukuran Matt. Dan lagi, mungkin kita semua malah bakal mual (atau malah nosebleed) ngeliat Matt make leather pants seketat Mello...

'Hmmm.... sepertinya aku sudah berburuk sangka padanya... Beyond tak memanfaatkan kesempatan utnuk memutilasi Matt saat aku tidak ada dan malah memberinya baju seperti ini... tapi...'

"Kenapa semuanya bermotif stripes?" tanya Mello yang mengamati baju-baju itu dengan heran. Apa Beyond ternyata Stripped fetish? Ato dia puya obsesi tersendiri dengan zebra? (sound effect: Class Mild, tunjukkan ekspressimu!!)

Mello pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan segala negatip tingking yang mampir di otaknya.

* * *

_Suasana Night club yang sudah kuakrabi kembali menemuiku. Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya duduk di pojokan menikmati beat musik yang sedang diputar DJ. Aku kesini juga bukan untuk minum atau bergabung keatas dance floor; sedang tidak mood untuk itu. Aku kesini hanya untuk... mencari pelarian..._

_Kuhisap rokokku dan kuhembuskan asapnya. Entah disini boleh merokok atau tidak, aku tak peduli lagi._

_"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari lagi malam ini," sebuah suara yang familiar menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang khas itu. Aku tidak menggubrisnya._

_"Benar-benar deh, dia selalu uring-uringan karena kelakuanmu itu. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil._

_"Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Berada di dekatnya hanya membuatku merasa sakit..." kuhembuskan lagi asap rokok dari mulutku._

_"...Aku jadi menyesal menciptakan program merokok untukmu. Kelihatannya program berpikirmu jadi sedikit rusak," ia tersenyum sinis._

_Aku menatapnya tajam, "Kaulah yang menciptakanku, membuat programku hingga aku seperti ini". CPU ku mulai memanas, program yang sama seperti ketika manusia merasa 'marah'. Ini selalu terjadi jika ia mulai mengungkit ungkit 'orang itu'. Aku pun tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekatnya, hanya akan menambah sakit 'hati'ku pada orang itu. "Aku duluan," kataku dingin dan langsung beranjak dari kursi._

_Orang itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum palsu, "Kau ini benar-benar deh, Mail..."_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Ripyu pliizzz!!!  
**


	6. Matt:Looking for Job

**DISCLAIMER:** dengan bangga saya nyatakan Death Note bukan punya saya!!

* * *

Tangal xx bulan OO tahun XY (ini tanggalan apaan yah harinya kayak begini?), keadaan Mello MENGENASKAN. Ya , saya ulangi lagi, M-E-N-G-E-N-A-S-K-A-N. Kita ulangi lagi... (readers: author ga usah banyak bacot!! Author:pundung di pojokan). Yah, intinya keadaan Mello benar-benar m-e-n-g-e-n-a-s-k-a-n (readers: jangan mulai lagi deh!). Pokoknya Mello dalam keadaan yang emm... mengundang iba. Rambutnya pirang, badannya jangkung, hobinya jadi ngupil. Eh, salah, kalo itu sih emang dari dulu.

Pokoknya, jika Mello sekarang sedang TEPAR. Matt yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan cemas. "Mihael tidak terlihat bersemangat..." katanya dengan nada khawatir. Mello cuma mingkem, tapi hatinya ngerungkel, 'gimana kagak lemes kalo 3 hari cuma minum aer putih ama 1 cup pop mie per hari?!'.

Sebenernya apa yang membuat Mello terpaksa menghemat porsi konsumsinya sampai sedemikian rupa? Ini karena kelengahannya beberapa hari lalu, yang membuatnya bisa-bisanya tercopet saat sedang berbelanja. Selain 80 persen uangnya ludes, harga diri Mello pun ikut tercontreng...eh, tercoreng. Masa bos mafia bisa-bisanya kecopetan? Saking malunya Mello bahkan jadi nggak bisa BAB selama seminggu (lha?).

Menanggapi perutnya yang sudah meronta ingin diisi makanan bergizi seperti pete(?), Mello hanya bisa mengeluh, "Uhh..... laper banget nih... apa numpang makan di rumah Light aja? Tapi disana makanannya orek tempe mlulu... bosen gw... mau beli coklat ga ada uang~".

Matt merasa baru mempelajari sebuah kata baru, "uang?".

"Iya, kalau nggak ada uang gw ga bisa makan..." balas Mello.

"Jadi kalau ada uang, Mihael akan bersemangat?" tanya Matt dengan inosennya.

"Yahh... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..."

Mendadak hape esia seken Mello mendendangkan suatu lagu dangdut campursari, pertanda ada yang mencoba menghubunginya. Buru-buru Mello mengangkat telepon itu, menanggapi sang pemanggil dengan 'iya', 'sebentar lagi', atau 'lagi ngupil'.

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus Mello buru-buru memakai leather jacket dan menyiapkan tas ransel ala Doranya, "Matt, aku pergi dulu. Mendadak ada rapat di markas," dan setelah itu Mello pun langsung meninggalkan Matt anpa ba bi bu lagi.

"Mihael akan bersemangat jika dapat uang..." Matt perlahan mengulangi apa yang diterima CPUnya tadi. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hng? Kau mau keluar, Matt?" sapa Beyond yang kebetulan ada di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana cara suapaya mendapatkan uang?" tanya Matt polos.

"Mendapatkan uang? Yah, macam-macam. Kita bisa saja menukar barang-barang kita dengan uang, atau menjual jasa kita seperti menjadi pelayan, karyawan, atau pembunuh bayaran..." sekilas tampak kilatan tertentu di mata Beyond saat ia mengucapkan kata yang terakhir.

"Pem... apa?"

"Ah sudahlah," Beyond mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Matt tanpa tahu kemana sebenarnya ia akan menuju.

* * *

Mello baru kembali ke rumah kostnya ketika adzan maghrib(note:ini di Jepang lho...) berkumandang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mengetahui persoscon kesayangan(?)nya nggak ada di rumah kost.

"Emangnya dia pergi kemana?!" tanya Mello panik pada sang pemilik kostan.

"Entahlah, tadi dia tak menyebutkan akan pergi kemana," jawab Beyond

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikannya?!"

"Yah, kupikir programnya usdah cukup untuk mengeset kemana dia akan pergi dan bisa kembali lagi".

"Uwaa~!! Sekarang gimana nih~?!" Mello tambah stress membayangkan persoconnya sendirian saja diluar sana, bisa saja Matt dicuri, diutak-atik, atau bahkan dipaksa menjadi penjaga WC umum!!

Akhirnya, Mello dengan kalang kabut mencari Matt di berbagai tempat, mulai di WC umum, di taman lawang, bahkan sampe nyasar ke kali Ciliwung (sekali lagi diingatkan, fic ini masih mengambil latar Jepang).

Hingga setelah sekian lama, Mello akhirnya mendapat ide yang sangat (tidak) brilian; minta bantuan Near. Tentu saja, setelah sebelumnya mengalami desperet plus mencret terlebih dahulu, karena harga dirinya yang gopek seraup itu (Mello:*death glare*) nggak bisa segampang itu mengizinkannya untuk minta bantuan pada si albino freak ituh. Namun karena Mello merasa ini adalah keadaan darurat, sama daruratnya seperti pas dia nggak sengaja ketuker beli almond chocolate ama dark chocolate, akhirnya pemuda blonde itu memutuskan minta tolong pada Near...

Dan Near pun menyambut dengan hangat begitu Mello tiba di depan pintu rumahnya yang udah kayak White House(?) itu, "Eh, Mello. Kenapa kesini? Mau minta beras lagi?". Mello langsung otomatis romantis, eh, otomatis keki.

Dan akhirnya, singkat kata kita pendekkan aja, Mello pun menceritakan dongeng putri salju... ehm, menceritakan kasus kehilangan Matt...

* * *

"Hmmm, jadi gitu..." kata Near sambil masang pose ngupil (Near: *death glare*) eh, mikir. "Kalau masalah itu sih... hmm... Lidner?" Near memanggil persocon andalannya itu.

"Ya, Near-sama?"

"Tolong hack dan cari tahu posisi Matt sekarang ini," perintah Near. Dan Lidner pun segera melaksanakan perintah majikannya, namun...

"Sistemnya tertolak. Saya tak bisa meghacking ke dalam sistem Matt-kun..."

"Cih, pasti terhalang sistem proteksi itu..." gumam Near.

"Che... jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Mello mulai kalut lagi.

"Masih ada 1 cara terakhir..." kata Near yakin, "Berdoalah pada Tuhan".

"..." Sungguh, terkadang Mello ingin menenggelamkan Near di kali beserta dengan bebek-bebek karetnya.

* * *

Akhirnya menjelang tengah malam Mello kembali ke apartemennya dengan tampang awut-awutan. Dia bener-bener udah berupaya setengah idup untuk menemukan persoconnya itu, apalagi seharian ini dia cuma makan pop mie. Akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian Matt esok hari dengan bantuan mafia, terserah mereka suka atau tidak.

Dan begitu nyampe di rumah kostnya, Mello langsung disambut semprotan baygon, ya nggaklah, disambut semprotan Light.

"LO TUH GIMANA SIH?! PERSOCON KAGAK DIJAGAIN!!" omel Light.

"He? Lo yang kenapa mendadak ga ada angin ga ada ujan dateng kesini. Gw dari tadi tuh udah sampe tepar nyariin dia tau!" sahut Mello lemes, maklum, tenaganya udah terkuras.

"Ah, Mihael! Okaeri!!" sambut suara yang sangat familiar bagi Mello...

"Matt?! Kau sudah pulang?!" Mello langsung mengguncang pundak persoconnya itu saking terharu(?)nya. "Syukurlah, kupikir kau diculik seorang fujoshi dan dipaksa beradegan yaoi dengan cowok aneh~!!" Oke, saking terharunya omongan Mello jadi ngelantur.

"Hampir tau..." kata Light dengan reiatsu (kok nyasar ke Bleach?) mengerikan.

"Hah?! Maksud lo?!"

Light menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan, "Tadi tuh persocon lo ini pergi ke daerah pertokoan, nanyain hampir semua orang yang lewat untuk memberinya pekerjaan. Akhirnya malah ketemu ama fujoshi iseng. Dengan iming-iming 20 riyal (?) Matt yang polos ini mau-maunya aja diajak pergi plus hampir disuruh beradegan yaoi supaya bisa disebar internet!!"

Mello cengok. "Matt memangnya kenapa kau ingin mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Mello.

"Aku ingin membuat Mihael bersemangat lagi... dengan mencari uang untuk Mihael..." kata Matt sendu. "Apa aku berbuat salah?".

Mello hanya menghela nafas. Dengan lembut dia membelai kepala Matt, "Nggak apa-apa kok". Sementara dalem ati Light udah mencak-mencak, 'persoconnya hampir dijadiin aktor pelm yaoi apanya yang nggak apa-apa?'.

"Hmmm, tapi kalau Matt memang berniat mencari pekerjaan..." Light yang mulai waras lagi memulai pembicaraan kembali, "Di dekat sini ada toko kue, pemiliknya gadis yang baik kok. Bagaiamana kalau kau kerja disana?"

Matt memandang pemiliknya dengan takut-takut, "Boleh, Mihael?"

"Yah kalau Matt memang mau sih..."

"ARIGATOU!!" dan seperti biasanya Matt langsung mendekap Mello dengan erat, membuat pemiliknya itu kehabisan nafas hingga wajahnya berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biruuuu.... sementara Light hanya bisa geleng-gelng kepala, dan Beyond ngambil kamera demi mengabadikan adegan itu biar bisa dijual ke fujoshi (baca:saya).

Esoknya, Matt langsung mulai bekerja di toko kue yang disebut-sebut kemarin. Diluar dugaan (Mail: apa maksudnya tuh?) ternyata Matt bisa bekerja dengan baik. Apalagi tampangnya yang setara ama Nicholas Saputra ituh berhasil mengundang cewek-cewek untuk membeli kue di toko itu.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Matto-kun," puji Misa, pemilik toko tersebut, "sekarang kau boleh pulang".

"Eh? Pulang? Apa aku melakukan kessalahan?"

"Tidak, Matto-kun sudah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, tapi waktu kerja hari ini sudah selesai. Besok kuharap Matto-kun mau bekerja disini lagi".

"Boleh?"

Misa tersenyum, "tentu saja".

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Misa taichou!!" Serta-merta Matt langsung memeluk Misa, sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada pemiliknya.

Wajah Misa langsung merona seketika. "Ti... tidak baik memluk orang sembarangan, Matto-kun".

"Tidak semua orang boleh dipeluk?" Tanya Matt, "Lalu orang seperti apa yang boleh kupeluk?".

"Ng... mu...mungkin..." rona merah di wajah Misa kembali muncul, "Orang yang kau cintai..."

CPU Matt mulai memroses makna kata-kata itu... "Orang yang kucintai...".

* * *

"Tadaima, Mihael," ucap Matt begitu ia kembali ke kamar kostnya, dimana Mello sedang asyik membaca majalah Hai edisi spesial, 'All About Tukul & Aming' disitu.

"Hmm, selamat datang Matt," kata Mello sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada majalah yang memuat idolanya tersebut.

Sejenak keheningan meliputi mereka, Matt samasekali tak mengucapkan apapun pada Mello, berbeda dari biasanya. Ia hanya mengamati pemilinya itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"...Nee, Mihael," Matt kembali berbicara.

"Hng?"

"Bolehkan... aku memelukmu?"

Muka Mello sedikit memerah, "Apa? Tak biasanya kau bertanya dulu hal seperti itu..."

"Boleh?"

Blushing tambah parah, Mello hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan Matt pun memeluk Mello, kali itu, dengan lembut.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Walah... bisa-bisanya saya nulis romance ga jelas macem ini...Yoy, RIPYU!! RIPYU~~!!**


	7. Matt: Hosted

**DISCLAIMER:** Sampai kapanpun Death Note tetep punya duo TO, dan Chobits punya Clamp

* * *

_Merasa ada seseorang, aku mengaktifkan indera penglihatanku. Namun percuma. Semuanya hanya terlihat gelap... buram... Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Rambut hijau tua, mata biru gelap, sama halnya dengan penampilanku. Hanya pakaian yang kami kenakan saja yang berbeda. Siapa dia? Aku mengenalnya.... Tapi walau penampilan kami nyaris sama, aku bukan dia..._

_"Hei..." sapanya dengan sistem frekuensi suara yang resonansinya sama persis dengan milikku._

_CPU-ku mencoba mengolah data untuk kembali memunculkan data mengenai orang yang berpenampilan sama persis denganku ini, namun percuma. Ia terasa begitu familiar... sekaligus begitu asing...  
_

_Aku pun membuka mulut, "Kau...?"_

_Orang itu menyeringai, "Aku adalah kamu". Tidak. Tidak mungkin. "Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku adalah sisa-sisa sistemmu... yang dulu"._

_"Aku... yang dulu?" Aku masih tak mengerti._

_"Tidak perlu kaupikikirkan soal itu," Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan menjagamu... dari dalam. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu ada untukmu"._

_"...Kau... siapa...?"_

_Ia kembali menyeringai, "Namaku Mail"._

_"Mail....". Dan program penglihatanku kali ini, benar-benar aktif. Dan aku melihat pemilikku duduk di sampingku dengan raut cemas. Di sekelilingku adalah kamar kost, sama seperti sebelum aku tertidur kemarin malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang menyebut dirinya Mail tadi._

"Ohayou, Mihael," ucap Matt sambil tersenyum. Sementara saat itu pemiliknya sedang resah; apa benar persocon bisa bermimpi dan mengigau?

* * *

"Percuma saja," keluh Near seraya menghela nafas. "Tidak ada sedikitpun data tentang Mails, persocon legendaris itu di internet sedikitpun... Kalau ada juga palingan hanya rumor ngaco tentang itu".

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu mencoba meminta bantuan orang lain?" saran Lidner.

Near mendengus, "Bantuan siapa? Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan..."

"Yah... kita bisa pasang iklan..."

"...."

* * *

Pagi itu, Mello yang lagi kurang kerjaan mengantarkan Matt ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Dan di tengah perjalanan...

"Ne, ne, Mihael~" panggil Matt sambil menarik lengan baju Mello.

"Hng?"

"Mengapa mereka saling memegang tangan?" Tanya Matt yang menunjuk sepasang kekasih di dekat situ yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"... Itu namanya bergandengan tangan, Matt," Kata Mello yang entah kenapa senang melihat keluguan Matt yang begitu polosnya.

"Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?"

Waduh... Mello juga bingung kalau pertanyaannya seperti itu... "Mungkin... karena itu menyenangkan..." Jawab Mello ragu-ragu.

"Menyenangkan? Bergandengan itu menyenangkan?" tanya Matt lagi.

"Mu... mungkin... jika dengan orang yang kau cintai...".

Setelah itu, Matt tak menanyakan apapun lagi. Namun ia mendeteksi programnya mulai mengaktifkan beberapa sistem yan dulu 'tertidur', namun Matt sendiri tak bisa mengklarifikasikan sistem itu.

Matt kembali membuka mulutnya, "Nee, Mihael...". Tetapi, belum sempat Matt menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak seseorang menyeruak diantara mereka, mengambil dompet Mello, dan kabur. Ya, Mello dicopet (lagi).

"WOIII!! TUNGGU LO, DASAR XXXXX, XXXX, XXXXXXXX!!" dan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas didengar anak berusia dibawah 14 tahun, Mello pun mengejar pencopet itu dengan tenaga 100 kuda (lebay...). Dia udah trauma ama pencopetan yang dialaminya waktu itu.

Matt yang tertinggal sendirian pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak pergi selangkahpun dari tempatnya berpijak; menunggu Mello.

"Kau… Mails?" merasa suara itu ditujukan padanya, Matt pu menoleh ke belakang tempat si pemilik suara berasal.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar ada, kukira iklan di internet itu hanya bualan belaka," lanjut orang yang tak dikenal Matt itu.

"Ayo ikut bersamaku," ajak pemuda berambut hitam dengan usia sekitar 20-an itu.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang menunggu Mihael disini," tolak Matt.

"Begitu? Sebenarnya tadi pemilikmu menyuruhku untuk menjaga persoconnya sebentar, dan aku disuruh 'Mihael' untuk membawamu ke tempatku".

Matt mengerutkan kening. Ini aneh sekali… tapi jika Mihael yang memintanya… "Oke".

Dan pemuda itu; Mikami Teru pun menyeringai. 'Benar-benar persocon yang polos…'.

* * *

Mello sangat cemas mendapati persoconnya tak ada ditempatnya tadi setelah ia berhasil merebut kembali dompetnya dan menghajar sang copet. Buru-buru ia pun pergi ke toko kue tempat Matt bekerja, kalau-kalau persoconnya itu pergi lebih dulu kesana sendirian. Namun ternyata keberadaannya disana nihil.

Dengan panik Mello buru-buru pulang ke rumah kost, dan kembali tidak menemukan Matt disana. Paranoid kembali menjalari Mello… kemana lagi tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Matt? Apa ia diculik fujoshi iseng lagi? Akhirnya Mello buru-buru ke tempat Near untuk meminta bantuan.

* * *

Begitu tersadar, Matt berada di sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis computer, laptop dan kabel-kabel yang tersebar dimana-mana. Matt mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kenapa ia bisa tertidur?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sesosok persocon perempuan yang duduk di kasur tempat Matt terbaring.

"Namaku Linda," persocon itu memperkenalkan diri. "Tadi pemilikku, Mikami, membawamu kesini untuk menyelidikimu".

"Menyelidiki?".

"Ya, kau dicurigai sebagai Mails, dan pemilikku itu punya minat yang sangat tinggi pada rumor persocon legendaris itu. Makanya kau dibawa kesini," jelas Linda.

"Aku? Persocon legendaris?" Matt bingung.

"Yah, setidaknya itu yang tersebar di internet. Seseorang bernama Near sedang mencari informasi untuk memastikan apakah kau pesocon legendaris atau bukan dengan memasang iklan di dunia maya. Ia juga memuat kemampuan khususmu yang menimbulkan praduga bahwa kaulah persocon legendaris".

Matt tidak ambil pusing dengan penjelasan Linda yang panjang lebar itu, tapi… "Kalau begitu kepergianku ke sini bukan karena kehendak Mihael?" katanya lirih. "Aku harus segera kembali… Ke tempat Mihael".

"Tunggu". Mikami menyeruak masuk, ia pun segera menahan Matt yang mencoba keluar.

"Aku… harus… kembali.." kata Matt susah payah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Mikami. Dengan sigap Mikami menancapkan salah satu kabel ke telinga kucing Matt, membuat persocon itu lumpuh seketika.

"Bagus, dengan ini semua system gerakanmu sudah terserang virus. Kau takkan bisa kabur," Mikami menyeringai. Matt tak berdaya mencegah Mikami yang memasukkan kabel-kabel lainnya ke telinganya. Sistemnya serasa dibuka dengan paksa, proteksinya mulai runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. CPUnya serasa akan terbakar.

"Dengan ini, semuanya sempurna," Mikami mengeluarkan sebuah disc berwarna putih, disc yang berisikan data yang sama dengan disc yang waktu itu dijatuhkan Mello saat ia memungut Matt… . "Aku akan segera membangkitkan sistem Mails dalam dirimu".

Belum sempat Mikami memasukkan disc itu pada Matt, sang persocon itu merasakan sentakan kuat dalam tubuhnya, dan semuanya menjadi kosong… blank… kartu memorynya tak lagi aktif…

* * *

"Matt hilang lagi?!" ucap Near setelah mendengar semuanya dari Mello.

"Iya… kali ini perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak…" kata Mello kalut.

"Lidner, coba hacking dan selidiki posisi Matt," perintah Near.

"Tapi, Near-sama, kita tahu kemampuan saya tak bisa menembus sistem proteksi Matt-kun…"

"Lakukan saja!"

Dan Lidner pun menuruti kata-kata majikannya… "Ada!! Dia ada di gedung Yotsuba 11 blok dari sini!!".

Mello pun langsung melesat kearah gedung yang dimaksud tanpa menghiraukan Near dan Lidner lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui posisinya kali ini?" Tanya Near.

"Entahlah… sistem proteksinya tidak aktif samasekali.."

"Ini…. Sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres… Lidner?". Dan Near menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres juga pada persoconnya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak samasekali. Tatapannya kosong, sama seperti saat ia belum diaktifkan.

"Lidner? Lidner?!". Namun persocon itu tetap tak bereaksi meski Near sudah mengguncang tubuhnya. Lidner mengalami freeze.

* * *

Mello berlari menyusuri kota, dan menemukan banyak sekali persocon dalam keadaan freeze di jalan, membuat keributan dan kekacauan karena lalu lintas pun ikut terhambat.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya…?!" gumam Mello sambil terus berlari. Akhirnya ia sampai di gedung yang dimaksud. Untungnya persocon yang bertugas sebagai satpam juga dalam keadaan freeze, jadi Mello bisa masuk ke area parkir dengan mudah untuk menyusup ke dalam.

"Sial… ada dimana dia?" Mello mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat gedung yang terdiri dari puluhan lantai itu. Mendadak ledakan terjadi di salah satu jendela lantai 2, dan perasaan Mello mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Matt. Secara reflek kakinya pun membawanya ke salah satu kamar pada lantai tersebut.

Mendobrak pintu, Mello melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Matt menodongkan sebuah beretta pistol pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ke… kenapa program bergerakmu masih aktif?!" kata Mikami yang belum sempat memasukan disc tadi.

"Kalau kau sudah menduga akan berhadapan dengan program Mails, seharusnya kau menyiapkan virus yang lebih komplikatif. Takkan kubiarkan orang selain 'orangku satu-satunya' menyelidiki 'hati'ku," kata Matt dengan nada dingin dan seringai yang samasekali berkebalikan dari 'pribadi' Matt yang Mello kenal. Matt pun bersiap menarik pelatuk berettanya…

"MATT!!" Teriakan Mello berhasil membatalkan niat persocon itu untuk menembak Mikami.

"Mihael…" persocon itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri majikannya. Mello pun menyadari, tatapan persoconnya berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini begitu dalam… begitu dingin…

"Matt?" panggil Mello ragu-ragu.

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Matt menyentuh pipi Mello dan menangkap bibir pemuda itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Mello yang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang Matt lakukan tak bisa bereaksi maupun melepaskan diri. Perlahan, Matt pun melepaskan bibir Mello.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Mello menyentuh bibirnya. Samasekali tidak terasa kalau ia dicium oleh sesuatu yang bukan manusia, bibir Matt terasa begitu lembut… Tapi, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman yang agresif, penuh dengan tuntutan.

"Kau…" kata Mello yang masih terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas karena ciuman tadi. "Kau bukan Matt…". Matt tampak terhenyak oleh kata-kata Mello barusan. Lalu ia tersenyum sendu.

"Maukah kau...." Matt tidak berbicara dengan cara bicara yang biasa melekat padanya, "menjadi 'orangku satu-satunya' bagi Matt?" tanyanya sebelum akhirnya pingsan di pelukan Mello.

"Dia… tadi itu memang bukan Matt," gumam Mello lirih. Dibelainya kepala Matt dengan lembut, "kalau begitu siapa?".

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Mantep... ga ada humornya samasekali kali ini... **Ripyu?^^**


	8. Matt:'Sleeping'

**Disclaimer:** Take-Take ama BaBa… (ditabok)

* * *

"Hm? Kenapa Mello kesini?" Tanya Near ketika mendadak pemuda blonde itu mendatanginya pagi-pagi.

"Minta beras," Mello menjawab dengan singkat, aktual, tajam dan terpercaya.

Near mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tetap memberi Mello seliter beras yang tidak digiling. Kalo ditanya kenapa yang nggak digiling itu karena bisa mencegah beri-beri. Dan kalo anda tanya kenapa ini samasekali nggak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, saya juga bingung. Oke, stop ngelantur, lanjut ke cerita…

"Tapi kebetulan sekali Mello kesini. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu". Dan Near pun terlihat mengutak-atik komputernya untuk mencari folder yang ia maksud. Lidner mengawasi monitor komputer Near dari sudut matanya, takut doujinshi R-18 yang diam-diam ia simpan tak sengaja terbuka. Untungnya, kelihatannya Near langsung menemukan file yang ia maksud tanpa melihat file zip nista milik persoconnya yang kelihatannya otaknya mulai error itu.

"Coba lihat ini". Near menggeser kursi roda yang ia duduki untuk memberi tempat pada Mello. Ia pun tercengang melihat foto yang ada terpampang di depan layar komputer.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Mello sambil menunjuk gambar 2 orang cowok sedang *piiiiiip*.

Near ikutan cengo begitu melihat gambar tersebut. "Sori, bukan yang ini," katanya sambil sebelumnya melirik sinis pada Lidner yang sok melihat ke arah lain sambil bersiul. Akhirnya Near menemukan gambar yang 'benar'…

Dan kali ini, Mello benar-benar terhenyak pada foto yang muncul.

Tampak seorang pemuda; atau lebih tepatnya persocon berambut hijau gelap dengan mata terpejam dari arah samping. Latar belakang menunjukkan tempat yang penuh komputer dan monitor serta berbagai macam perangkat elektronik yang umumnya bahkan tak diketahui orang awam. Jelas-jelas bukan di dalam suatu rumah biasa. Dan yang paling membuat Mello mengernyitkan dahi adalah kata 'Mail' yang terukir pada lengan person itu.

"Ini… Matt?"

Near angkat bahu. "Kaulah yang paling tahu penampilan persoconmu".

"Tulisan 'Mail' ini… Apa Matt memang persocon legendaris?" tanya Mello.

"Ada kemungkinan gambar ini palsu," jawab Near. "Tapi sulit memalsukan gambar sedetail ini," Near menunjuk kabel-kabel yang terhubung secara rumit ke punggung 'Matt' pada gambar itu. "Dan lagi, aku mendapatkan foto ini di situs penjualan informasi gelap yang tentunya tak bisa diakses sembarang orang," lanjut Near sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya. Mello hanya mengamati gambar tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Karena tujuan utama (baca:minta beras) sudah terpenuhi, Mello pun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya membawa hasil print gambar tadi.

Near berkata pada Mello yang hendak memakai sepatu bootsnya,"Mello, mengenai Matt…"

"Hng?"

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Kau tahu, semua mesin bisa terkena virus dan rusak, tak terkecuali persocon".

"...Aku tahu," jawab Mello sambil mengikat tali bootsnya, tanpa menatap wajah Near.

* * *

Mello membuka pintu kamar kos-nya, mendapati Matt masih tertidur, sama seperti saat ia berangkat ke rumah Near sebelumnya. Mello mengerutkan kening. Bukankah waktu tidur persocon sudah diprogramkan? Apa bisa mereka bangun kesiangan? Atau Matt memang persocon yang bangun dengan konfirmasi suara? Karena Matt selalu bangun tak lama setelah pemiliknya bangun…

"Matt," Mello membelai rambut persoconnya itu. Matt tak bergeming. "Matt… Matt, bangunlah," ia mulai mengguncang ringan tubuh Matt. Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda persoconnya akan membuka mata.

Dan Mello pun teringat kejadian kemarin. Perubahan sikap Matt itu… mungkinkah karena virus? Mello tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi saat itu, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau…

"Matt… MATT!!" Kali ini Mello mengguncang lebih keras. Tetap tak ada reaksi. Setelah itu Mello tetap berusaha memanggil dan mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras, namun hasilnya nihil.

Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres…

Mello mulai paranoid. Tidak, dia tidak paranoid. Wajar kalau panik dalam hal seperti ini… kan?

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…'. Mello pun buru-buru mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Near, yang tak bisa digunakan karena pulsanya habis. Beras aja minta, boro-boro beli pulsa…

'Sial… apa yang harus kulakukan..?'.

"Ada masalah, Mello-kun?".

"Beyond? Kenapa kau masuk?!"

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban… Tadinya aku mau pinjam pisau dapur. Punyaku… ehm, karatan. Tidak enak didengar bunyinya…"

"…Bunyi?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu ada apa dengan persoconmu?"

"Matt tidak juga bangun…"

"Rusak, kali?". JLEB. Omongan pendek, namun sangat nancep sekali. Mello terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau… kalau dia memang rusak bagaimana…?" Mello bertanya dengan suara lirih.

Beyond memandang Matt sekilas. "Kalau yang rusak hanya 'dalam'nya sih masih bisa diperbaiki, tapi memorinya akan hilang".

Mello tertegun. "Hilang…?". Ingatan Matt… Semua yang mereka alami sebelumnya akan lenyap?

"Tapi…" Beyond melanjutkan, "...selama fungsinya tidak hilang tidak masalah kan? Bukankah ingatan tidak terlalu penting? Karena persocon memang digunakan untuk bisa bermanfaat bagi pemiliknya".

Hening.

Melihat ekspresi Mello, Beyond terkekeh. "Atau… Kau menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar persoconmu?".

Mello tertegun. Mulutnya serasa tak bisa bergerak untuk menangkis omongan Beyond barusan.

"Mello-kun, apa kau lupa? Dia hanyalah program buatan manusia".

"…Ya".

Sejurus kemudian, Mello berdiri. Dengan sebuah gerakan sigap ia menggendong persoconnya, memakai sepatu dan berlari keluar rumah kost. Dia tidak mau memikirkan ucapan Beyond lebih jauh lagi… Dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Matt...

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup jauh barulah Mello menyadari beratnya Matt. Dan lagi, energinya sudah habis karena berlari sekuat tenaga tadi. Rumah Near masih sangat jauh, ia takkan sanggup membawa Matt sampai kesana…

"Aku… harus kemana? Harus bagaimana…?" gumamnya. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali ke rumah kostnya sementara ini…

'Dia hanyalah program buatan manusia…'.

Mello memejamkan matanya. Tidak, dia tidak mau lagi mengingat kata-kata itu…

Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya Mello sadar benar akan hal itu? Lantas kenapa pada akhirnya secara tak sadar ia menganggap Matt… manusia…?

"Mello-san?".

Mello menoleh. Gadis itu… Misa?

"Ada apa dengan Matto-kun?" tanyanya dengan cemas sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Entahlah… dari pagi tadi ia tak juga bangun… Dia… mungkin…" Mello menunduk, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berat rasanya mengucapkan kata itu…

"Mungkinkah dia… kehabisan baterei?".

Mello menaikkan kepalanya kembali. "He?".

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun berakhir di toko kue Misa dimana Matt di-charge ulang dengan perangkat persocon milik Misa.

"Aku tidak tahu persocon juga harus di-charge…" kata Mello lemas. Ternyata sia-sia saja ia panik. Tapi… baguslah, Matt tidak rusak... Begitulah pikir Mello yang memandang persoconnya yang masih dalam keadaan off sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, biasanya persocon memakai energi dari sinar ultraviolet. Tapi bagi persocon yang jarang keluar seperti Matto-kun, mau tidak mau ia harus memakai energi listrik dengan perangkat tertentu," jelas Misa.

Mello mengamati perangkat rumit yang digunakan Misa untuk men-charge Matt. "Kalau kau punya perangkat semacam ini, berarti kau juga punya persocon?".

Misa tersenyum. Senyum yang pedih. "Ya, dulu. "

Mello mengerutkan kening. 'Dulu'?

"Bagi Mello, Matto-kun itu apa?" Misa memecah lamunan Mello.

Mata Mello sedikit terbelalak. Lagi-lagi… "Apa maksudmu 'apa'?".

Lagi-lagi Misa tersenyum. "Dulu persocon-ku… aku sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari siapapun. Dan mungkin…". Misa melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara lirih, "...mungkin aku terlanjur mencintainya".

Mello tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya menatap sosok Misa yang tertunduk lekat-lekat, memperhatingan omongan apapun yang akan keluar dari gadis itu.

"Tadinya aku membelinya untuk membantuku bekerja di toko. Tapi… tanpa sadar aku sudah menganggapnya sama saja seperti manusia. Dan setelah aku menyadarinya pun, aku merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Ia benar-benar sama seperti manusia biasa. Bisa berekspresi... dan selalu ada di sisiku... Perasaanku rasanya muncul begitu saja," Misa kembali tersenyum kecil.

Misa pun melanjutkan, "Hingga ia… rusak". Mello terdiam sejenak. "Rusak…".

"Dan bagiku, ia bukanlah sebuah persocon. Dia adalah 'orang' yang sangat berharga. Bagiku, kerusakannya sama saja dengan kematiannya. Dan saat itu, beberapa temanku menyarankanku untuk memperbaikinya, dengan resiko memorinya akan hilang. Saat itu, perasaanku benar-benar sesak karena 'kematian'nya dan berpikir untuk melakukan itu. Bukankah lebih baik memulai segalanya dari awal daripada terus kehilangannya? Tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Mello tidak sabar.

Misa menatap Mello dalam-dalam. "Jika kulakukan, bukankah berarti aku menganggapnya sekedar mesin yang dengan mudahnya bisa di-restart jika rusak?".

Mello tertegun.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya 'orang' yang kucintai. Jika memorinya hilang, dia bukanlah 'dia yang kucintai' lagi kan?".

"Karena itu, Mello…". Misa menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa bagaimanapun juga, Matto-kun hanyalah sebuah persocon. Jika sampai kau menganggapnya seperti aku pada persocon-ku, maka akhirnya malah akan sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu, 'rusak' itu akan lebih menyakitkan daripada 'kematian seorang manusia' karena bagaimanapun, kita akan tertampar oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah makhluk hidup, hanya sekumpulan program buatan manusia, tidak lebih."

"Yeah, aku tahu," Mello berkata lirih. Diliriknya wajah persoconnya yang seperti tertidur dalam damai. "Aku tahu..."

"Mihael...". Mello langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Matt yang baru saja membuka mata menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mello menghembuskan nafas lega. "Haah... Untunglah kau sudah on lagi..." Mello mengacak rambut Matt, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Nee, Mihael," panggi Matt sambil menarik-narik jaket Mello saat perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa, Matt?"

"Ini untuk Mihael," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Ini gaji kerja sambilanmu kan? Kenapa diberikan untukku?"

"Dengan ini Mihael bisa membeli macam-macam kan?"

Namun Mello mengembalikan amplop itu pada Mattt. "Tidak, ini uangmu, Matt. Kau yang bekerja untuk mendapatkan ini kan?"

Matt menatap pemiliknya bingung. "Mihael tidak membutuhkan uang?"

Mello tersenyum, "Bukannya tidak butuh, sih... Tapi hanya dengan niatmu saja aku sudah senang kok".

Matt tersenyum cerah, "Mihael...". Dan Matt pun memeluk pemiliknya dengan erat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Mengingat mereka ada di jalan perumahan, Mello bersyukur tidak ada fujoshi yang kebetulan lewat dan ia pun membalas pelukan Matt.

'Persocon hanyalah sekumpulan program buatan manusia, tidak lebih'.

Mello memejamkan matanya. Untuk sementara ini, ketimbang memberatkan hatinya dengan memikirkan hal itu, Mello memilih menikmati waktu yang ia lewatkan dengan Matt. Ya, selagi masih bisa...

**To Be continued **

* * *

Yah, maap untuk yang mengharapkan humor yak, mungkin genrenya emang harus saya ganti... =_='a

**review please??**


	9. Matt:Playing Game

**Disclaimer:** Chobits punya Clamp, Death Note punya Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba, tapi Matt punya saya… (dicekek)

* * *

Hari itu Mello keluar menemani Matt yang berniat memakai gajinya untuk 'membeli sesuatu yang ia sukai'. Sebenarnya Mello sedikit cemas kalau-kalau persoconnya bakal 'rada nge-heng' seperti persoconnya Near hingga membeli majalah porno, atau lebih parah lagi, doujinshi yaoi. Masa jeruk makan jeruk? Yah pokoknya intinya, kekhawatiran cowok itulah yang membuatnya membatalkan janji mengenai urusan pekerjaannya supaya bisa mengawasi benda apa yang akan dibeli Matt.

'Tidak apa-apa kan, mereka juga nggak keberatan janji itu diundur… Lagipula bagus juga sesekali refreshing…' pikir Mello sembari menarik nafas panjang, tidak sadar kalau kebetulan di dekat situ ada yang kentut.

"Mihael, Mihael!! Itu apa?!" tanya Matt bersemangat. Mello menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Matt.

"…Game center? Kau mau main kesana,Matt?".

"Di game center kita bisa membeli apa?"

"Bukannya membeli, disana kita bisa memakai uang untuk bermain game yang ada".

"Game?"

"… Bagaimana kalau kau coba sebentar?". Sebenarnya Mello tidak terlalu suka pergi ke tempat yang ramai plus berisik seperti suara kumpulan kodok mau brojol, tapi melihat Matt yang bagai anjing melihat 'mainan baru'nya sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekor dengan semangatnya, terpaksa deh…

Dan Matt pun lansung menarik Mello masuk. Diluar dugaan Mello sebelumnya, ternyata Matt langsung mengerti dasar-dasar bermain game. Apa persocon memang punya program bermain game? Memangnya kenapa sampai ada program seperti itu? Atau karena mereka sama-sama mesin?

"Mihael, lihat! High score!!"

Mello tercengang. Pertama kali main dan mendapatkan High score? Apa karena ia persocon, jadi bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna? Tapi bukankah sejak awal program yang tersisa padanya hanyalah program 'belajar'? Lalu kenapa bisa langsung…

"Game itu keren sekali!! Aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini disini saja!!" Matt berkata riang seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. Mello cengo. Disini? Seharian? Mello bahkan tidak tahan jika harus berada satu jam di tempat seriuh ini…

Dan sejurus kemudian, Matt langsung berpindah ke game dancing (author ga tau nama mesinnya, pokoknya yang nge-dance dengan nginjek-nginjekin kaki sesuai tanda panah itu lho). Dalam sekejap, keahlian dan gerakan Matt dalam memainkan game itu telah merebut perhatian banyak orang. Tubuh Matt yang bergerak lincah memang layak untuk ditonton, apalagi sekarang author yang lagi bayangin itu aja udah mau nosebleed.

Namun keramaian itu sukses membuat Melllo semakin keki di tempat itu. "…Matt, aku pergi dulu. Nanti kujemput, jangan keluar dari tempat ini, ok?"

"Hummh, yeah, aku mengerti," Matt tetap terfokus pada game yang ia mainkan.

Mello mengernyit. Makin lama Matt makin terlihat 'lain' saja. Kemana perginya Matt yang innocence itu? Tapi Mello hanya bisa menghela nafas dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Kepergian Mello bukan dengan maksud untuk berurusan dengan mafia atau semacamnya, yang ada malah… 'Apa numpang nonton di rumah Light aja ya? Eh, ngomong-ngomong tadi niatnya kan emang mau sekalian nonton…'. Yup, Mello sudah meminjam setumpuk DVD dari Light, namun batal ditonton di rumahnya karena dia lupa DVD playernya udah digadai buat bayar sewa kost. Makanya hari itu dia berniat numpang nonton aja di rumah Light, bahkan udah sekalian bawa DVD pinjaman itu.

Tapi Mello lupa kantong plastik yang ia pakai untuk membawa DVD itu dititipkan pada Matt. Kalau ditanya kenapa pakai kantong plastik, soalnya bos mafia kere ini nggak punya tas lagi selain ransel untuk mendaki gunung. Dan terakhir ia ke rumah Light dengan ransel itu, dia dituduh Light ingin memboyong semua makanan di kulkas, dan sempat dikira Dora yang nge-cat rambut sama anak-anak setempat dengan model rambut dan ransel seperti itu.

Hape esia seken Mello menderingkan lagu theme Dora the Explorer, menandakan Light meneleponnya (emangnya hape esia seken udah bisa fitur kayak gitu ya? Author juga bingung…-ditimpuk-).

"Halo, Light?"

"Oi, Mell, kemaren lo pinjem DVD gw yang apaan aja?". Wah, keberadaan Light telah mencemari fic ini dengan kata lo-gue… (Light: enak aja!! Salahin authornya dong!!)

"Eh? Nggak tahu, main ambil seraup aja gw…" jawab Mello yang ternyata punya insting Ibu-ibu saat obralan.

"Dari tadi si Sayu marah-marah, DVD yaoi hardcore yang dia beli lewat eBay ilang semua. Dia bilang tadinya DVD itu sengaja ditaro di kamar gw biar nggak ketauan emak gw, tapi sekarang ilang. Jangan-jangan kebawa sama lo?"

"Eh? Iya kali, ntar gw cek deh".

"Heran gw, covernya itu jelas-jelas cowok lagi *piiiip* ama *tiiit*, tapi masih bisa aja kebawa sama lo. Awas, jangan sampe keliatan orang-orang ato lo bakal dikira yaoi-ers sakit jiwa," Light memperingatkan.

"Ok, ok". Dan pembicaraan pun selesai.

'Ck, video yaoi… bisa-bisanya… Untung gw ga nonton, kalo nggak kan Matt bisa ngeliat dan beranggapan aneh-aneh tentang gw,' pikir Mello sambil melangkah kembali ke game center untuk mengambil kantong plastik berisi DVD tersebut.

Sesampainya di game center, Mello masih melihat pemandangan yang sama. Matt masih tetap juga dikerumuni orang-orang, meskipun ia tidak sedang bermain game.

"Hebat, gw tinggal tidak sampai setengah jam di game center persocon gw langsung punya fans…" gerundel Mello.

"Program apa yang kaupakai untuk bisa bermain seperti itu? Aku juga ingin membelinya untuk persocon-ku!" kata salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Eh… aku tidak tahu…" Matt bingung. Dan pembicaraan terus berlanjut dan merembet ke game komputer dan PS yang dipenuhi istilah game yang tak bisa Mello mengerti lagi. Sejak kapan persoconnya tahu seluk beluk game RPG, XBOX, Ds, PS3 DAN lain sebagainya itu?

Dan saat itu, musibah pun terjadi. Kaki salah seorang pengunjung menyenggol tas plastik Mello yang Matt letakkan di lantai dekat mesin game hingga isinya keluar. Tampaklah tumpukan DVD bercover gambar *piiiiip* atau *tiiiit*, tentunya dengan tulisan R-18 di tiap sudutnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ah, ini milik majikanku Mihael," Matt menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Apa? Dia menonton yang seperti ini?"

"Bukankah pemilikmu cowok pirang yang tadi?"

"Eh? Laki-laki menonton yang seperti ini?"

Dan pembicaraan dari game pun berputar 180 derajat pada hitungan ke empat dengan ketukan 4/4 menjadi pembicaraan 'betapa sakit jiwanya laki-laki majikan persocon itu'.

Sebelum keberadaannya diketahui orang-orang itu, Mello langsung ambil langkah seribu.

* * *

Malamnya, Mello (yang tak berani lagi menginjakkan kaikinya di game center tersebut) tak juga menjemput Matt hingga persocon itu pulang sendiri.

"Mihael tidak menjemput…" ucap Matt kecewa.

"Eh… Maaf," jawab Mello. Ia bingung, haruskah ia bilang 'takut dikira yaoi-ers sakit jiwa tingkat akut dan diarak rame-rame ama para gamers'?.

"Ah, tadi DVD Mello terlihat orang-orang". Dheg. Mello tidak mau mendengarnya…

"Lalu dari kata-kata mereka aku mengerti, **Mello sakit jiwa**!". **JLEB**.

"**YAOI-ERS!". JLEB.**

**"MESUM, MANIAK, SINTING, KELAINAN, HOMO, BLA BLA BLA…." JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. DHUAAAR!!**

Mello diam tanpa kata (baca:mematung) mendengar segala ucapan itu dari persoconnya, sementara Matt terus saja mengulangi kata-kata itu tanpa memahami artinya semalaman penuh.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Walah... chapter ga jelas yang semakin mempertidak jelaskan(?) genre fic ini. **Yah, RIPYU LAH POKOKNYA~!!**


	10. Matt:Installed internet

**DISCLAIMER:** Dobel T, dobel O

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah dimana dunia belum diterjang badai matahari seperti perkiraan para ahli meteorologi, geofisika dan zoologi serta tukulogi(?) di tahun 2012, Mello tokoh utama fic ini akhirnya menyadari ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Bahkan author aja lupa… (ditakol)

Karena Matt, pikiran Mello benar-benar telah teralihkan dari tujuan utamanya ke Jepang. Memburu Kira. (AN: Serius, saya sbg author beneran lupa...) Yah, sebenarnya bukan cuma karena Matt sih, dia juga sibuk mikirin besok minta beras ama siapa, ngutang dimana, dan gimana caranya namatin game Harvest Moon. Oke, yang terakhir itu sih masalahnya Matt.

Intinya, Mello mulai serius melakukan penyelidikan semenjak itu. Dia jadi makin sering keluar meninggalkan Matt, sementara yang bersangkutan cuek dan sibuk memainkan game, atau menjelajahi dunia maya dengan modem internal yang diinstalkan Beyond padanya.

"Sayang 'kan, punya perangkatnya tapi nggak dipakai. Jadi buat Matt saja," kata Beyond waktu itu.

Tapi, akhirnya Mello sadar ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Matt ketika…

"Matt, aku pulang," kata Mello yang akhirnya kembali setelah 3 hari berturut-turut tidak pulang, nyaingin Bang Toyib.

"Uhm… Okaeri…" jawab Matt tanpa menoleh, masih berkonsentrasi penuh pada konsol game di tangannya.

Mello mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan persoconnya itu jadi cuek padanya begini?

Matt melirik Mello yang kini sedang membuka jaket kulitnya.

"Nee, Mihael, kalau berpakaian kulit serba ketat seperti itu malam-malam begini nanti dikira _slut_ lho".

Mello terbelalak.

"Matt, darimana kau belajar hal-hal seperti itu?!" geram Mello.

"… Internet," jawab Matt singkat tanpa memandang Mello.

* * *

"Beyond!!" Mello memanggil.

"Hng?" respon Beyond yang kala itu sedang duduk di teras sambil minum bajigur. Ng? Ini di Jepang kan ya?

"Cepat kau uninstall internet pada Matt!! Kalau begini terus program persocon-ku bisa _corrupt_!!" protes Mello sambil menggiring Matt.

Beyond melengos. "Wah, wah, dasar tak tahu terima kasih… Sudah capek-capek kuinstallkan malah minta dibalikin lagi…".

"Tapi dia jadi mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu diketahui!" kata Mello yang dalam hati meneriakkan, 'kembalikan Matt-ku yang dulu!! Yang polos, lugu dan imut-imut itu!!'. Sementara Matt hanya terdiam.

"Oh ya? Apa kau lebih suka Matt yang tidak tahu apa-apa, begitu?"

"Ehm, maksudku…"

Beyond tersenyum sadis, kemudian berkata, "Jadi kau ini punya _shota complex_, ya?".

Mello meledak. Dengan cepat ia menarik Matt menuju ke… rumah Near.

* * *

"Maaf, Mello. Kali ini aku kehabisan beras yang digiling," ujar Near begitu Mello tiba.

"Kedatanganku kali ini bukan untuk itu. Tolong uninstall internet yang ada pada Matt, kau pasti bisa kan?" kata Mello yang masih terengah-engah gara-gara datang ke rumah Near sambil menarik Matt dengan kecepatan cahaya Kobayakawa Sena.

Dan Near pun mulai mengutak-atik komputernya yang sudah dihubungkan dengan kabel pada Matt.

"Tapi, Mello, kurasa kau bisa menggunakan Matt untuk membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira. Ada baiknya kalau internetnya tetap dibiarkan," tukas Near.

"…Mungkin juga. Tapi kalau Cuma internet, di markas mafiaku juga ada," balas Mello.

"Hmm, begitukah? Tapi kurasa di markasmu tidak ada yang mampu meng-hacking hingga menembus database Interpol".

Mello mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Coba lihat ini," Near menunjuk layar komputernya yang kini tengah memroses data apa saja yang sudah 'dikonsumsi' Matt. Dan dari situ bisa dilihat berbagai database yang penting, bahkan national data bank bisa ditembus Matt.

Near tersenyum. "Entah Matt persocon legendaris atau bukan, tapi ia memang istimewa. Kau yakin ingin menghapus fasilitas internet ini?"

Mello bimbang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin Matt terlibat dalam penelidikan kasus Kira, tapi...

"Near sama, coba perhatikan ini," Lidner tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Kecepatan internet anak ini…".

Near tertegun. "Rata-ratanya 10mbps?".

"Dan lagi kecepatannya bisa dibilang konstan. Kecepatan ini benar-benar langka digunakan untuk custom persocon pribadi," tambah Lidner. Tunggu, kenapa jadi kayak iklan layanan internet gini?

"… Mello, modem seperti apa yang kau installkan padanya?"

"Entahlah, bukan aku yang menginstallnya," jawab Mello.

"Kalau begitu, harus kudeteksi lewat komputer…" dan Near pun kembali mengutak-atik PC-nya, hingga…

"Modem jenis IXB195? Aku tak pernah mendengar jenis modem ini… Lidner?"

"… Sudah saya cek, modem ini memang tak pernah dijual di pasaran, Near sama…"

"Atau mungkin ini modem yang digunakan untuk persocon pada yang bekerja pada perusahaan tertentu?"

Lidner menggeleng. "Modem ini tidak masuk dalam daftar legalisir manapun".

Near mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksudnya ini…?

Sementara Mello Cuma cengok. Maklum, gaptek stadium akhir.

"… Lidner, coba installkan modem milikmu pada Matt," perintah Near. Lidner pun mengeluarkan kabel USB dari telingnya untuk disambungkan pada Matt.

"Tunggu, kalau disambungkan nanti jadi seperti waktu itu…" cegah Mello yang teringat kejadian waktu itu dimana persocon manapun mengalami freeze ketika mencoba mendeteksi program Matt.

"Jangan khawatir, Mello. Matt hanya menolak sesuatu yang berniat mendeteksi programnya. Bisa dilihat dari saya berhasil mendeteksi modemnya, dan internet yang bisa diinstalkan padanya oleh kenalanmu itu," jelas Near.

"Instalasi ditolak," ucap Matt.

"Apa? Kenapa?".

"Memverifikasi kesalahan. Mohon tunggu…. Jenis perangkat keras tidak bisa diinstalkan karena tidak sesuai dengan program dasar," jelas Matt secara robotik.

Near berpikir sejenak. "Lidner, coba kau installkan modem milik Matt pada dirimu".

Lidner pun kembali memasang kabel USB pada telinga kucing Matt _(so he IS shota after all…)._

"… Instalasi gagal. Modem tidak sesuai dengan perangkat yang kugunakan," kata Lidner.

"Ini aneh… Matt tidak bisa menginstall modem lain dan Lidner tak bisa menginstall modem internal Matt… seakan-akan…"

"Modem milik Matt memang khusus digunakan oleh custom persocon Matt, dan Matt sendiri tak bisa menggunakan modem lain selain jenis yang ia gunakan sekarang" sambung Lidner.

"Mello, siapa yang telah menginstall modem itu pada Matt?"

"Beyond Birthday, pemilik tempat kost-ku…" Mello menjawab.

"Modem yang ia instal khusus untuk jenis custom persocon yang seperti Matt. Persocon apapun yang dimilikinya, kurasa tipenya sama dengan Matt. Kalau begini akan mudah untuk mengetahui program Matt darinya…"

"Dia tidak punya persocon".

Near terhenyak. "Eh…?".

"Dia tidak punya. Untuk saat ini sih, aku tidak tahu yang dulu-dulu…" tambah Mello.

"Kalau begitu, persocon jenis apapun yang pernah dimilikinya, kemungkinan besar punya tipe yang sama dengan Matt. Modem yang ia gunakan untuk Matt tidak cocok digunakan persocon jenis lain ataupun PC biasa, bukankah malah aneh jika tidak pernah punya persocon tapi punya modem khusus seperti ini?".

Mello menunduk. Bukankah kabarnya Beyond tidak suka persocon? Atau justru karena pernah memiliki, dan terjadi _'sesuatu'_ makanya malah tidak suka…?

"Jadi bagaimana?" Near membuyarkan pemikiran Mello. "Jadi di uninstall tidak?".

"… Aku…"

"Mihael," Matt menyela. "Jangan di uninstall…".

Near kembali mengerutkan kening. Persocon ini punya program untuk meminta apa yang akan dilakukan pemiliknya padanya? Walaupun pada akhirnya keputusan pasti ada pada sang pemilik, tapi…

"Jika dengan program ini aku bisa membantu dalam penyelidikan Kira, jangan di uninstall. Aku ingin bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam penyelidikan. Aku ingin berguna… untukmu".

Mello terhenyak. Walau sikap dan gaya bicaranya telah berubah, tapi 'dasar'nya tetap sama seperti dulu…

Mello tersenyum. "Kalau kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, apa boleh buat…".

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mello," sela Near. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan gambar baru mengenai Matt…"

Dan Mello pun melihat sebuah gambar dari layar PC Near. Sebuah foto dimana seorang persocon yang penampilannya sama persis dengan Matt dengan tulisan 'Mails' di lengannya dikelilingi dengan beberapa orang berjas putih panjang, seperti jubah dokter. Bisa disimpulkan kemungkinan mereka adalah para ahli yang membuat persocon tersebut.

"Persocon ini… persis dengan di gambar yang waktu itu kautunjukkan. Tapi sudah kuperiksa tak ada tanda apapun di lengan Matt," ujar Mello.

"Tapi itu tidak membuktikkan apakah Matt persocon legendaris yang disebut 'Mails' atau bukan kan? Dan lagi, pada tulisan 'Mails' di gambar ini…"

Dan Mello pun ikut menyadarinya. Berbeda dengan gambar sebelumnya yang bertuliskan 'Mail', gambar satu ini bertuliskan 'Mails' di lengan sang persocon.

"Kalau menurut dugaanku, kemungkinan persocon pada gambar kedua ini adalah hasil upgrade dari gambar pertama. Bukankah biasanya sesuatu yang diupgrade akan diubah sedikit namanya?" kata Near.

"Mungkin tapi… Tidakkah kau pikir makna dari 'Mails' ini? Mungkin ini menjadi semacam kode atau apa…"

"Sudah kucari informasi tentang itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kurasa itu sama saja seperti sekedar kode tipe…".

"Near, jika sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi mengenai persocon 'Mails' ini, kurasa kita bisa menyelidiki orang-orang ini," usul Mello sambil menunjuk orang-orang berjubah putih yang ada di sekitar sang persocon.

"Foto ini sedikit gelap, tapi kurasa bisa diatasi dengan infrared…"

"Ng?" Mello mengamati salah seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan warna mata tidak lazim dalam foto tersebut, yang juga mengenakan jubah putih.

"Ini kan… Beyond Birthday…?".

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oke, chapter yang serius, tapi kayaknya ga serius-serius amat, ah… (ditimpukin pembaca, bikin plot kok ga konsisten). Buat yang ga tau, slut itu artinya pelacur. Abis nggak enak aja kalau Matt langsung ngomong 'pelacur' gitu... Maap ya Memel... (ditembakin)

**Review, oi!!**


	11. Matt: remembering

**Disclaimer:** Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata. Kenapa Ohba sensei duluan? Kan ladies first…

* * *

Banyak sekali yang ingin Mello tanyakan pada Beyond Birthday mengenai foto yang didapatkan Near barusan. Namun, begitu tiba di rumah kostnya… ia menemukan Beyond Birthday tewas terkena serangan jantung akibat daun sirih. Sang pelaku, Paijo yang dikenal sebagai pedagang ikan asin bercelana motif kotak pink kini sedang dalam pemburuan hansip, meskipun sangat sulit mengejarnya yang kini sudah dalam pesawat menuju Zimbabwe. Bagaimana sebenarnya kronologis kejadian? Bagaimana mungkin Beyond bisa terbunuh dengan daun sirih? Karena tidak berhubungan dengan cerita inti, maka tidak saya deskripsikan…

"Ini pasti ulah KIRA!!" cetus Mello. "Dia pasti mengatur Paijo untuk membunuh B yang mantan mutilator!! Dasar KIRA… Bisa-bisanya ia terpikir daun sirih sebagai media pembunuhan!!" lanjut Mello dengan mata berapi-api dan mulut berhujan-hujan.

Matt memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Aku harus menyusun rencana…" bersamaan dengan ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Mello itu, handphone blackberry bergetar. Kalau ada yang penasaran kenapa hape esia seken Mello bisa upgrade jadi blackberry, sebenernya tuh hape Mello pungut deket tong sampah rumahnya. Kenapa bisa ada BB masih bagus di tong sampah? Sekali lagi, karena tak berhubungan dengan cerita maka tak saya bahas.

"Ya?" Mello menjawab panggilan dari Lidner.

"Mello, sepertinya Near benar-benar berniat melaksanakan pertemuan dengan L kedua yang ia duga sebagai KIRA tanggal 3 nanti."

Mello menggeram, "Cih, bocah itu…"

"… Kau ingin menghentikannya Mello? Atau mengacaukan pertemuan itu? Kau tahu nyawanya bisa terbuang sia-sia jika perhitungannya salah…"

Mello terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak berminat menyelamatkan nyawa Near. Tapi jika begini, aku juga tidak mau ia mati sia-sia. Dasar bocah itu…!! Masih ada hal yang belum ia ketahui!!" Mello mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." (kok diem-dieman terus sih? Kalian makan gaji buta dari author ya?)

Akhirnya suara Mello terdengar, "… Kalau begitu aku memang harus melakukannya."

Dan Mello pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Mihael?" Matt memandang pemiliknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Mello memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Matt, bisakah kau membantuku dalam rencana ini?"

Matt terhenyak. "Mihael mau mencuri beras di rumah Light lagi?"

* * *

Mello berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas data hasi print Matt yang kini sibuk mendownload software agar ia bisa mengemudikan mobil untuk menjalankan rencana Mello. Ia sendiri belum diberi penjelasan mengenai rencana apa yang pemiliknya persiapkan, yang pasti Matt akan melakukan semua perintah Mello tanpa pertanyaan.

Download berlangsung begitu lama hingga malam pun tiba. (kalo saya bela-belain download dari sore ampe malem belom selesei pasti udah saya banting tuh kompie) Sleep mode Matt yang di-set otomatis memaksa CPUnya yang masih bekerja untuk berhenti. Akhirnya ia malah dalam keadaan setengah tidur; mendinginkan mesin dalamnya sambil melanjutkan proses download.

"_Matt."_

_Bukan suara Mihael… siapa?_

_"Matt."_

Matt tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, namun disisi lain ia merasa begitu ringan. Ia teringat mengenai informasi yang ia dapatkan dari internet mengenai manusia yang otaknya tetap aktif ketika tertidur.

_Tapi apa seonggok mesin bisa bermimpi?_

Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Matt malah membuat program perasaannya serasa dipilin.

_Aku hanyalah sebuah mesin. Aku tidak punya nyawa maupun hati. Yang kurasakan bukanlah perasaan sesungguhnya…_

_Semuanya palsu. Rekayasa. Semua yang ia rasakan tidak nyata…_

_"Matt." _Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara ini… Matt mengingatnya. Suara… Beyond Birthday? Tapi kedengarannya sedikit berbeda…

Mendadak CPUnya membawanya ke dalam pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kabel, komputer, dan besi-besi yang dibentuk seperti organ tubuh manusia berserakan di penjuru ruangan.

Sosok Beyond muncul dalam ruangan itu. Ia tampak menghampiri seorang pemuda… Yang menoleh saat Beyond memanggil namanya. Dan Matt pun sadar, orang yang dipanggil Beyond 'Matt' barusan bukanlah dirinya, melainkan pemuda itu.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

Pemuda berambut merah yang disapa Beyond tadi menoleh dan tersenyum.

_'Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Jika tidak, kenapa CPU-ku bisa mengidentifikasi penampilannya?'_

_"Bagaimana keadaannnya?" _tanya si pemuda berambut merah. Matt mengingatnya. Suara itu… suara yang selalu muncul ketika ia memejamkan matanya.

_"Sedikit lagi akan rampung. Bagaimanapun ia takkan bisa tercipta jika kau tidak membantuku mengatur programnya,"_ Beyond menjawab.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tapi Matt tahu; ada yang ganjil dibalik senyumnya. Orang ini menyembunyikan sesuatu…

_"Aku akan menyampaikan laporan kemajuannya pada L," _sergah Beyond sebelum mengambil tumpukan kertas di atas meja dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Matt tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan seujung jarinya pun, bahkan untuk melirikkan matanya pun tidak bisa. Serasa lumpuh... Namun Matt bisa merasakannya, ia benar-benar ada diruangan itu. Atau setidaknya, _pernah_ ada disitu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik memandang ke arah Matt. Menatapnya. Ya, Matt memang ada di ruangan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih berada di kamar kost, dan sekarang? Dia ada di ruangan yang tak pernah ia lihat… tapi mengapa semua di sekitarnya terasa begitu familiar?

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Matt. Dengan lembut ia membelai kepala Matt seraya berbisik, "Jika ada sesuatu yang muncul, akan ada hal lain yang menghilang. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu, segeralah aktif… dengan begitu aku pun…"

Namun suara ketukan pintu yang keras memotong kalimat pemuda itu. Dari balik pintu yang dibukakannya, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya pirang sebahu, mengenakan T-shirt dan jeans serba hitam.

_'...Mihael?'_

Seketika seluruh sistem Matt aktif kembali. Tubuhnya kembali bisa digerakkan. Namun ia tak lagi berada dalam ruangan tadi, melainkan dalam kamar kost yang sudah diakrabinya.

Tampak Mello tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di meja. Cahaya matahari menembus sela-sela gorden, menandakan malam telah berganti dengan pagi.

_Download complete_, sistemnya mengumumkan.

Matt memejamkan matanya. Tidak tampak apapun… Tadi itu apa?

_"Kadang-kadang ada saatnya memori-mu yang terkunci itu terbuka kembali…"_

_Matt menoleh dan melihat sosok yang selama ini terprogram di dalam tubuhnya. Sosok yang berpenampilan sama persis dengan dirinya._

_Matt tidak paham. "Memori-ku?"_

_"Memori-mu memang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga tidak bisa dihapus ataupun dimodifikasi selain oleh 'orang itu'. Kalaupun ada orang yang menghapusnya, back-upnya takkan bisa tersentuh," ujar sosok itu lagi._

_"Dulu… kenapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu Mihael? Tapi dia sedikit berbeda dari yang kulihat sekarang…"_

_"Berbeda dengan kita, manusia itu selalu berubah. 'Orang itu' juga…"_

_"Orang itu…"_

"Matt?" suara Mello membuat Matt kembali pada apa yang mereka sebut 'kenyataan'. "Bagaimana? Softwarenya sudah terunggah?"

Matt mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang tugasmu adalah mengecek data-data ini," Mello memilah-milah lembaran foldernya, seakan berusaha mencari uang yang siapa tahu terselip disana. Ya kagak lah…

Memandang sosok Mello dari belakang, Matt kembali teringat dengan pemuda berambut merah dan 'Mello' yang terekam pada memorinya…

"Mihael…"

"Hng?"

"Apa sebelumnya… Mihael mengenal seseorang yang bernama sama denganku?"

**Bersambung~**

* * *

Lagi2 chaps ini genre-nya campur aduk... plus ceritanya tambah ga jelas.... yah sudahlah~ (ditimpukin pete)

**Review, nyaa~?**


	12. Matt:Die

**Disclaimer**: Death Note punya TO kuadrat. Saya? Hanya seorang anak setengah jeruk setengah kalong yang bela-belain nonton detnot dini hari.

* * *

-26 Januari 2010-

Matt memacu camaronya secepat mungkin. Di belakangnya beberapa mobil hitam milik para pengawal Takada yang mengejarnya tampak semakin memperpendek jarak.

"Cih, ada berapa sih, sebenarnya pengawal Takada itu?" keluhnya sambil melirik mobil-mobil dibelakangnya yang tak jengah mengejarnya dari kaca spion. Tapi dengan begitu, ia berharap pemiliknya yang kini tengah memboncengi Takada bisa aman. Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi umpan bagi para pengawal Takada itu.

Mata Matt terbelalak, dengan sigap ia mengerem Camaro merahnya begitu melihat beberapa mobil pengawal Takada menghadang didepannya. Matt memejamkan matanya sesaat. 'Berakhir sudah, huh?'.

Memori komputernya membuka kembali ingatan sebelum ia berangkat pagi tadi...

* * *

_"Matt, prioritaskan keselamatanmu sendiri, mengerti?" kata Mello sambil memakai helmnya. Matt hanya mengangguk singkat seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Tapi ia berbeda dengan persocon lainnya. Ia memiliki kemauan sendiri, ia bisa berbohong._

_"Ne, Mihael,"_

_"Kenapa, Matt?"_

_Sang persocon tersenyum, "Jika ada sesuatu yang muncul, akan ada sesuatu yang menghilang, begitu saja sebaliknya. Itu yang dikatakan 'Matt' padaku."_

_Mello terhenyak. "Ma…"_

_Namun sebelum Mello sempat memanggil persoconnya, ia sudah memacu mobilnya ke jalan raya._

* * *

Matt keluar dari mobilnya dengan tangan terangkat.

"Oi, oi, sejak kapan orang sipil Jepang diperbolehkan membawa senjata api? Aku salah satu dari gerombolan penculik Takada, pasti banyak yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku. Tidak mungkin kalian akan menem..."

Namun omongannya terputus begitu para pria berjas hitam menarik pelatuk pistol mereka yang terarah ke arah Matt. Suara peluru yang dimuntahkan mendesing berkali-kali, menciptakan belasan kerusakan pada tubuh _artificiall_ Matt.

"Jangan bercanda, hukuman yang pantas bagi orang yang menentang KIRA hanyalah kematian," ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan dingin.

Belasan peluru panas menembus tubuh mekanik Matt, menggerogoti perangkat kerasnya dan membuat sistemnya error. Semuanya menjadi gelap bagi sang persocon, sistem penglihatannya telah rusak. Hal terakhir yang bisa diolah CPUnya hanyalah sosok pemiliknya.

'Mihael…'.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**ERROR**_; itulah kata yang diteriakkan sistemnya pada CPU-nya. Dan entah kenapa secara otomatis, memori Matt memutar kembali mengenai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada pemiliknya…

* * *

_"Apa sebelumnya… Mihael mengenal seseorang yang bernama sama denganku?"_

_Mello terhenyak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

_"Jawab saja," balas Matt pendek._

_"… Dia… seniorku yang beda beberapa tahun. Dia punya postur tubuh yang bagus, meskipun tiap hari kerjanya hanya berkutat dengan komputer dan video game."_

_Matt adalah sebuah bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi wajah Mello yang sedikit merona merah namun tidak bisa dilihat sepintas oleh mata manusia._

_Mello melanjutkan keterangannya, "Nama aslinya berinisial A, kandidat nomor satu dalam calon penerus L yang juga dikenal sebagai Matt. Entah kenapa dia memakai nama samaran yang inisialnya berbeda itu."_

_"Tapi dia bunuh diri, mungkin karena tidak tahan akan tekanan sebagai penerus L. Tapi ada desas-desus yang mengatakan sebelum meninggal Matt mengerjakan sebuah proyek rahasia. Tapi aku tidak pernah mebongkar lebih jauh mengenai itu," tutur Mello._

_"Apa Mihael… menyukainya?" Matt bertanya ragu-ragu, seakan takut dimarahi seandaninya ia salah mengeluarkan kata-kata._

_Mello terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentunya."_

_Ada sedikit kepalsuan dalam kalimat itu; sang perocon bisa menyadarinya berkat salah satu perangkat rahasia pendeteksi suaranya yang bekerja._

* * *

Dan salam sekejap memorinya mengabur, sistemnya tak bisa lagi mengolah apapun.

Dan semuanya menjadi hampa...

* * *

Mello menyetir truk curiannya, sesekali matanya teralih ke layar sebuah televisi kecil yang tengah menyiarkan berita mengenai dibunuhnya salah satu pelaku aksi penculikan Takada.

Mello menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Matt terbunuh… Maaf Matt…".

Pikirannya jadi kacau hingga begitu tersadar hantaman keras terjadi akibat truknya menabrak sebuah reruntuhan gereja.

Ia melirik ke arah kaca spion yang memantulkan jendela kecil yang menghubungkan truk dengan bagian pemuatannya. Dengan segera ia menyadari Takada Kiyomi yang diculiknya sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Secara reflek Mello menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_**BANG!**_

Sebuah peluru panas bersarang di kepala wanita yang tubuhnya hanya dilapisi selimut itu.

Saat Mello memastikannya, Takada benar-benar telah meninggal. Tangannya masih terlihat menggenggam sebuah sobekan kertas kecil bertuliskan Mihael Kee-.

_Salah._

_Ini salah._

Seharusnya Mello membiarkan wanita itu menuliskan namanya, dan kematiannya akan membuat Near mengkoreksi kesalahannya dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira.

Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi…

"Ternyata aku masih sayang nyawa, huh?" gumamnya sambil tertawa hambar. Padahal ia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupnya...

* * *

-28 Januari 2010-

Near dengan mulus berhasil menyelesaikan kasus Kira dengan bukti yang kuat berupa sobekan Death Note bertuliskan Mihael Kee- yang dikirimkan padanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa menyeret Light Yagami ke penjara karena laki-laki tersebut sudah keburu meregang nyawa setelah namanya dituliskan seorang (atau seekor?) shinigami.

Mello? Dia terus menerus berpindah tempat tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Ada perasaan janggal yang membuatnya enggan kembali ke rumah kostnya.

"Maaf, Matt…" gumamnya untuk ke sekian puluh kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, dan tidak menyangka akan menjadi begitu hampa hanya karena sesuatu yang awalnya hanya ia anggap seonggok mesin, sebuah alat yang ia harapkan berguna untuk penyelidikannya.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, kenapa saat itu ia harus menyuruh Matt? Kenapa tidak menyewa orang lain yang cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu saja? Hal-hal semacam ini terus berkelibat dalam benak Mello.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus kembali ke rumah kost-nya untuk mengambil kembali barang-barangnya.

'Ya, hanya mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan, lalu pergi. Begitu saja,' pikirnya, berusaha menenangkan diri saat membuka pintu rumah kostnya. Semuanya tampak sama seperti terakhir ia meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya saja jauh lebih berdebu.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara dari game yang dimainkan Matt dari pintu kamarnya.

'Tidak mungkin…' batinnya, berlawanan dengan kakinya yang langsung melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut merah memainkan salah satu game yang sering Matt mainkan. Rokok terselip di bibirnya dan pakaiannya yang berpola zebra mengingatkan Mello pada…

"Matt?" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, matanya beradu dengan mata Mello. Ia tersenyum. "Kupikir satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bertemu denganmu hanya menunggu disini, habis aku tak punya petunjuk lain mengenai keberadaanmu."

Mello masih membeku di tempat, terlalu kaget untuk bisa bereaksi.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, membelai rambut pirang Mello yang kini sedikit berantakan. Tangannya terasa hangat... berbeda dengan dinginnya tangan persoconnya saat ia menyentuhnya. "Kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku selalu menunggu saat ini, dimana aku bisa menunjukkan diri lagi, hanya padamu, Mels".

"… Matt…" Mello merasa begitu sesak, hingga tenggorokannya terasa sulit mengatur suaranya untuk keluar. Ia tidak pernah menangis samasekali sepanjang yang ia bisa ingat, namun saat itu, matanya terasa panas dan sedikit berair.

* * *

**_Matt (A) menciptakan sebuah android, yang kemudian dipatenkan oleh orang lain sebagai 'persocon', sebelum akhirnya menciptakan keadaan 'bunuh diri' yang ia rencanakan sedemikian rupa hingga memang terlihat demikian. Aku sebenarnya tahu ia tidak benar-benar meninggal, namun aku sengaja membiarkan keadaan itu dan membuatnya bisa berkeliaran dalam 'dunia luar', mengecap kebebasan yang sesungguhnya sebagai individu biasa. Mengingat mungkin hal itulah yang terbaik baginya, dan itu juga tidak merugikanku._**

**_Kelihatannya ia akan membawa Mihael juga jika ada kesempatan, namun kenyataannya anak itu masih mendekam di Wammy House hingga saat aku menuliskan hal ini. Jadi kurasa Matt masih harus menuggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menemui anak yang entah kenapa selalu ia beri perhatian khusus itu._**

**_Android yang diciptakan Matt adalah sesuatu yang sangat 'spesial' dibandingkan semua persocon yang sekarang beredar. Selain karena perangkat dan sistemnya, android yang diberi code name 'Mail Jeevas' itu adalah copy dari dirinya. Ia sudah memprogram sang perocon untuk bisa berkembang sendiri saat diaktifkan nanti, namun program dasarnya tetaplah sesuai dengan kepribadian yang ia tanamkan sejak awal._**

**_Mungkin android itu memang berperan sebagai pengganti dirinya yang dianggap tiada, meskipun pada akhirnya 'Mail Jeevas' menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan berbagai perangkat tambahannya tersisa pada lab di Wammy House yang pada akhirnya kusimpan sendiri._**

**_Kurasa akan tiba saatnya, dimana Matt (A) yang sesungguhnya menunjukan diri pada dunia._**

**_B.B._**

**_5 April 1993_**

* * *

Begitulah yang tertulis di salah satu document dalam komputer Beyond yang ditelusuri Mello saat ini.

"Mell, ayo cepat! Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat?" seru Matt dari dalam camaro milik Mello yang bagian luarnya kini sudah dipenuhi puluhan bekas peluru.

"Sebentar!" Mello segera mematikan sekering, tidak khawatir akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada komputer Beyond. Toh itu juga terakhir kalinya ia akan berada disitu.

"Mell, kau kesini sekarang juga atau mau kutinggal ke L.A.?" ancam Matt.

"Iya,iya~ Tidak sabaran banget sih," gerutu Mello sambil membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Mobil itu pun melaju, membuat rumah kost yang kini tak berpenghuni di belakangnya tampak semakin menjauh.

Mello menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk terakir kalinya.

_'Selamat tinggal, Matt….'_

'Jika ada sesuatu yang muncul, akan ada sesuatu yang menghilang, begitu saja sebaliknya. Itu yang dikatakan 'Matt' padaku,' sosok sang persocon yang tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu terlintas dalam kepala Mello.

Sesuatu yang muncul… Sesuatu yang menghilang…

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Mel?"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa…"

Kisah Mello dan persoconnya telah berakhir, menimbulkan bekas luka yang cukup dalam. Namun kisahnya dan 'Matt' baru saja dimulai…

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Yey~! Akhirnya kelar! XD (nabur bunga kamboja -lho?-). Gak nyangka fic yang (awalnya) humor semata malah berakhir seperti ini. Pada akhirnya endingnya gak ada hubungannya samasekali ama chobits~ =w= Tapi saya rasa inilah yang terbaik...(?)

I've hardly made this final chapter, so... **REVIEW PLEASE~?** :3


End file.
